Not Alone
by CenatonObsession
Summary: Randy Orton feels all alone, even when he's with his tag team partners. John Cena sees this and all he wants to do is show Randy that he's not alone. Will Randy let John show him that he's not alone? Warning: SLASH! Also suicide attempts and cutting.
1. Introduction

Randy Orton stood alone in one of the corners of the men's locker room, wrapping his wrist. His partners Cody and Ted were probably still back at their hotel room, fucking each others brains out, not caring that Randy was alone..... again.

"Hey baby" he heard a familiar voice say.

He didn't bother to turn around, he knew the voice wasn't talking to him.... he'd never hear that voice speaking to him again unless it was throwing insults his way.

The voice belonged to Triple H, Randy's former love of almost two years. He was talking to his new boyfriend Edge, who he'd begun to date six months ago. Never again would Hunter call Randy "baby" or let him know how much he loved him, those days were gone forever, they died a little over six months ago when Randy came home early and saw Hunter in bed with Edge, He'd never be able to get that image out of his head, never forget the words Hunter spoke to him, never forget the sight of his blood running down his tattooed arms.

Randy was all alone, even though he had Cody and Ted in his life, even though they were his best friends and his tag team partners, Randy was still alone.

Randy was all alone.... and that is never going to change.

* * *

John Cena stood across the locker room, watching Randy wrap his wrist. John had been watching Randy for many months now, ever since he came back after his suicide attempt and hospital stay.

John was the only one who saw Randy's pain. He knew that Cody and Ted didn't see it, all they saw was each other and championship gold.

He glared over at Triple H and Edge, who were oblivious to everyone else in the locker room. They were the reason Randy tried to kill himself, they were the reason Randy felt all alone, and John hated then for it.

John wished more then anything that he could just go over to Randy and take away all his pain and loneliness, replacing it with a feeling of being complete and happy, but Randy hid away from everyone. Even when John saw him with Cody and Ted he looked alone, out of place.... sad.

All John wanted to do was let Randy know that he's not alone.


	2. Chapter 1

Randy stood outside the arena, a cigarette in one hand and his bag in the other. He was waiting for Cody and Ted who were ten minutes late.

He pulled out his cell and called Ted who answered with a breathless "Hello?"

"Where are you and Cody?" Randy asked him.

"Back at our hotel, having celebration sex. Why?"

"You guys were supposed to take me back to my hotel."

Ted grew silent before saying "Shit Ran I forgot. I'm sorry."

"Whatever," said Randy "I'll see you guys later."

He clicked off his phone, thinking of how he was going to get to his hotel. He could take a bus, but he might get ambushed by fans and he just wasn't in the mood to deal with that. He could take a taxi, but he didn't know if he wanted some stranger asking him how things were going. He could walk, but that was just a really long walk and Randy wasn't up for a really long walk. He sighed to himself, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

Once again, not to his surprise, Randy was all alone.

* * *

John stepped out of the arena and breathed in the cool air. He began to walk to his car when he noticed someone sitting on the steps, smoking a cigarette. He took a few steps towards the person and saw that it was Randy. His heart stopped for a moment before starting to beat like crazy.

"Hey Randy" he said, taking a few more steps towards Randy.

"Hey Cena," said Randy, taking another drag of his cigarette "You getting ready to leave?"

"Yeah. You waiting for Rhodes and DiBiase?"

Randy let out a snort and said "They left without me. Apparently celebration sex is more important then your tag team partner."

John thought for a moment before saying "I could give you a ride if you'd like."

Randy looked at him and asked "Really?"

"Yeah."

"All right," said Randy "I'll go with you."

Randy stood up and walked over to John, whose heart was pounding out of his chest. This is my chance thought John, I can finally let Randy know he's not alone.

* * *

Randy stared out the open window, cigarette in his mouth. He glanced over at John who was singing along to the radio before staring back out the window. "So I take it Cody and Ted are together" said John.

"Yeah," said Randy "They got together two months ago and ever since then things have changed,"

"That sucks."

"That's life."

Randy looked over at John who was staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing."

Randy rolled his eyes and went back to staring out the window. "So where's your hotel?" Randy asked him.

"My hotel is called Lakeview Heights Hotel," replied John "Where's yours?"

"Same."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Randy glanced over at John, who looked a bit tense. Randy decided it was nothing as he lite another cigarette.

* * *

Calm yourself John he told himself, calm yourself.

It was fate, it had to be fate.... or just luck.

"Hey Randy" said John.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you maybe wanna get a beer with me?"

"No."

"Okay."

They grew silent until Randy said "It's nothing personal, I just don't date."

"Whatever," said John "It's cool, I understand. You got burned badly and now you shut everyone out."

"I don't-"

"Like I said, it's cool. Don't sweat it."

Randy was glad for the silence, it gave him time to think. How the hell could John of all people understand how Randy felt? It didn't make any sense. Cody... Ted... his two best friends... they didn't even understand and they are the two people who Randy is closest too.

"Randy," he heard John say "We're here."

"Oh okay" he said dazedly.

They grabbed their bags out of the backseat and went into the hotel.

"Where's you room?" asked John.

"Fifth floor," replied Randy "Yours?"

"First."

"Oh."

They got in the elevator, which quickly stopped on John's floor. "See you around Orton" he said.

"See you Cena," said Randy "And thanks for the lift."

"No problem."

The elevator doors closed, leaving Randy all alone.... again.

* * *

John watched the elevator go up, his thoughts on Randy.

He blew it and he knew it.... but he wasn't going to give up. Randy was special, important.... perfect, and someone like him deserved to be complete and happy.

John was even more determined now to let Randy know that he's not alone.


	3. Chapter 2

Randy spent the next few days pondering over John's words. Every second he had to spare he used to think about what John had said. John understood, he UNDERSTOOD. He understood that Randy had gotten hurt really badly because of the shit Hunter put him through and that because of Hunter, Randy shut everybody out. And John said it was cool and not to sweat it when Randy rejected his offer to go out for a beer, meaning John wasn't going to push it.

Maybe, just maybe John Cena was exactly what he needed.

* * *

John spent the next few days thinking about Randy. He's scared, that's all there is to it. He's afraid to let John in out of fear that John would hurt him the way Hunter did, but John wouldn't, he couldn't hurt Randy that way and he wished Randy could see that.

He wasn't going to give up, he couldn't give up, Randy was too important to give up on.

John had to let him know he's not alone.

* * *

Randy watched John dress and prepare for his wanted to say something to John, but he didn't know what to say.

"Cody" Randy said.

"Yeah Ran?" he asked.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"If you met someone who you think could be exactly what you needed, but you were scared to give them a chance, what would you do?"

Cody thought for a moment before replying "I'd give that person a chance because they deserved one and if they were giving me the chance to make my life better, I'd go for it."

"But it isn't guaranteed if they will or won't."

"I'd still take that chance. You only live once Ran, and you shouldn't spend it dwelling on the past."

"Thanks Cody."

"No problem."

Cody went over to Ted and Randy sat down on the bench, watching John.

Maybe it's time I took a chance Randy thought, what do I have to lose?

Nothing he thought, I have nothing to lose and possibly everything to gain.

Before he could change his mind he got off the bench and made his way over to John.

* * *

"Good luck tonight" John heard someone say.

He looked up and there was Randy.

"Thanks," John said "Good luck tonight to you as well."

"Thanks,' said Randy "But wishing you good luck wasn't the reason I came over here."

Randy took a deep breath, then said "If the offer to go out to get a beer with you is still open, I'd like to take it."

John's eyes widened. "Seriously?" he asked.

"Seriously." replied Randy "So is it still open?"

"Ye- yeah."

"All right. When do you wanna go get one?"

"When are you free?"

Randy thought for a moment, then said "I'm free tonight after the show."

"I'm busy" John told him.

"Oh."

John laughed and said "I'm going to be busy having a beer with you."

Randy's eyes lite up and he smiled. "So I'll see you later then?"

"Yes you will."

Randy's smiled widened and he walked back over to Cody and Ted.

John turned around and let out a silent cheer.

Tonight would finally be the night John would let Randy know he's not alone.


	4. Chapter 3

Randy stood outside the arena, cigarette in hand, waiting for John to come outside. Randy knew he was early, but he didn't care, it didn't take that long to put on jeans, a t-shirt, boots, and a hoodie.

"Ready to go?" he heard someone say.

Randy looked over and there stood John in blue jeans, a black tank top, black hoodie, and black sneakers.

"Yeah," he replied, dropping his cigarette and stomping it out "I'm ready to go."

They walked to John's car and go it. "How about instead of a beer we grab some food?" asked John.

"Sounds good to me," replied Randy "Where do you want to eat?"

"Do you have any objections to Burger King"

"No."

"Okay."

* * *

John ordered their food and Randy grabbed a table. John brought the food over and sat down across from Randy. They unwrapped their food and began to eat.

"Congrats on your win over Big Show" Randy told John.

"Thanks," said John "Congrats on your victory over Jack Swagger."

"Thanks."

"So what do you want to do after this?"

Randy shrugged his shoulders and chewed his burger thoughtfully. "What do you want to do?"

"You" replied John.

Randy choked on his burger, quickly grabbing his drink and taking a big gulp. When he could breath again he asked "What did you say?"

"Dude," said John "It was a joke."

"Oh" said Randy softly, turning red.

John wasn't joking, but he wasn't going to let Randy know that.

* * *

Dinner finished in awkward silence. No sooner they were out of Burger King and in John's car, Randy lite a cigarette.

"Do you need a cigarette?" asked John.

"Right now I do" replied Randy.

"Why?"

"Cause I just do!"

Yet again things shifted into an awkward silence.

"Can you just take me back to my hotel?" asked Randy.

"Okay" he replied.

Randy looked over at John, he looked upset. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," said John "It's my fault."

"No it's not."

John didn't answer, he just gripped the steering wheel tighter.

Randy sighed and went back to starting out the window,

* * *

"We're here" said John.

"Thanks for the ride" said Randy.

"No problem."

"John-"

John held up his hand and said "Don't say anything."

"Okay."

Randy got out of the car and said "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," said John "See you tomorrow."

He watched as Randy went into the hotel. John put his head ont he steering wheel and said "You really know how to fuck things up Cena."

He knew that he fucked up, that Randy would never want to talk to him again.

Because of his screw up Randy was going to remain all alone.


	5. Chapter 4

Randy woke up the next morning, the events of last night replaying in his mind.

He screwed up. He took John too seriously and made an idiot out of himself. He had a chance to make things better and he blew it.

Randy grabbed his cell phone and dialed John's number, but he couldn't bring himself to press the talk button. He tossed the phone back onto the bedside table and closed his eyes.

The loneliness inside of him was burning fiercely, but he couldn't kill it. Nothing could.

* * *

John stared at his phone, trying to find the courage to call Randy.

He screwed up and he knew it. He chased away the person he wanted to protect, the person he wanted to care for.

But he knew that if he didn't take that first step, that if he didn't make the call to Randy, he'd lose him forever.

And that thought was too painful for John to live with.

* * *

Randy looked at the caller ID on his phone, it was John. His heart thudded as he said "Hello."

"Hey," said John "How are you?"

"Okay, I guess. You?"

"About the same."

"Oh."

Randy I want to ask you something and if you say no I understand completely."

"What is it?"

* * *

John took a deep breath and asked "Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

"Like a date?"

"Actually it would be a date."

Randy was silent and John bit his lip as his heart thudded wildly in his chest.

"I'll go out with you" said Randy.

John let out a sigh of relief before saying "I'll pick you up at 7. Dress casually."

"Okay."

They hung up and John let out a victory cry.

* * *

A date with John.... Randy couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe he had the courage to say yes, especially after last night.

But now he had a second chance to make things right and he wasn't going to blow it. John was willing to take a chance with him, so Randy was going to do the same with him.

The loneliness inside him burned a little less at the thought of his date with John.

* * *

He was getting his second chance with Randy. He wasn't going to screw it up, he couldn't screw it up, Randy was too important to lose and let slip out of his fingers.

He wasn't going to screw up again, he couldn't.

"No," murmured John to himslef "Randy means too much to me for that to let him go. He needs me, I need him. I need to let him know he's not alone."


	6. Chapter 5

**I've decided to change the way this fic is done. Instead of their being lines I'm going to have their POVs in two different fonts. Randy's POV will be normal and John's will be in **_**italics**_**. This change makes it easier on me and hopefully it'll make it easier for you the reader.**

**Enjoy chapter 5 of Not Alone! It's the first date!**

Randy stood outside the hotel, waiting for John to show up. He had dressed casually like John had told him too.

John pulled up and got out of the car, opening the passengers side door for Randy.

Randy stood there shocked. John noticed and asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," replied Randy "I've never had anyone open a car door for me."

"Never?"

"Never."

John smiled and said "Well that's about to change. Get in."

Randy got in the car and John closed the door before getting back in.

As John drove Randy looked out the window and thought things are definitely going to change.

_John stopped in front of their destination, looking over at Randy nervously._

_"Bowling?" asked Randy._

_"Yeah" said John nervously._

_"Cool. Its been awhile since I've bowled."_

_John let out a sigh of relief. "Shall we go?"_

_"We shall."_

Randy tied up his bowling shoes and asked "Who's going first?"

"You" replied John.

"Okay."

Randy swung the ball down the aisle and got a strike. He turned to John who said "Glad we didn't make a bet."

Randy laughed and said "Why? Cause you know you'd lose?"

"Exactly."

John laughed as he went up to take his turn, he got a strike. He turned to Randy and said "You were saying?"

Randy laughed and said "Do you wanna make a bet?"

"Yes," said John "I do."

"What should we bet?"

"How about if I win I get to kiss you?"

Randy nodded and said "Okay. If I win you have to pay for dinner."

"Fair enough."

_Two hours and four games later, John and Randy were sitting and eating pizza. "We never did decide what we would happen if we tied" John told Randy._

_"That is true" he agreed._

_"We can do it one of two ways."_

_"What are the ways?"_

_"Either we both hold up our end of the deal or we just cancel the bet."_

_Randy thought for a moment, then said "We'll both hold up our end of the deal."_

_"Seriously?" asked John._

_"Yes."_

_John smiled to himself before eating another slice of pizza._

After a nice walk in the park John drove Randy back to his hotel. Randy was nervous. John held up his end of the bet so now Randy had to hold up his end.

He hadn't kissed anyone since Hunter, so he was scared he'd be bad at it cause of lack of practice. Also what if John wanted more? He knew he wasn't ready for that yet.

"Hey Randy," said John "We're here."

"Oh," he said "Okay."

He looked over at John who was staring at him intently. "You don't have to kiss me if you don't want too" John told him.

"John-" he began.

"I can tell you're nervous about it, so it doesn't have to happen yet."

Randy felt his heart burst with happiness, John really understood. "John" he said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

John leaned over and gently kissed Randy on the lips. Randy kissed him back, his heart pounding.

When they pulled apart Randy said "I'll see you later."

"See you later" said John.

Randy got out of the car and went into the hotel.

Yeah thought Randy, things are changing and they're changing for the better. John was real and he understood.

Maybe John was the one who could kill his loneliness.

_John watched Randy go onto the hotel, his heart pounding. He had kissed Randy and it had been amazing._

_Things were finally going well._

_Now Randy knew he wasn't alone._

**So does this change make reading the fic easier? Let me know!**

**And don't forget to review :)**


	7. Chapter 6

Randy woke up and the first thing he thought about was John.

Today's the day after their first date and Randy couldn't wait to see John again.

He had to eat, shower, and get ready quickly so he could get to the arena early so he could see John.

_John woke up and his first thought was of Randy._

_The kiss they had shared last night filled John with so much happiness and hope.... he felt like he'd gotten a glimpse of heaven._

_All John had to do was shower, eat, and get dressed so he could get to the arena so he could see Randy._

Randy stood out front of the arena, his eyes scanning the area for John. When he saw John pull up he smiled.

As John approached he said "Hey John. Sleep well?"

"I did," replied John "Did you sleep well?"

"I did."

"Good."

"So should we go inside?"

John laughed and said "Well yeah. We do have to go inside so we can wrestle our matches later tonight."

Randy laughed and said "Wiseass."

"Thats me."

Grabbing John's hand, Randy and John went into the arena.

_John's heart swelled with happiness. Randy had grabbed his hand and now they were walking to the locker room together, hand in hand._

_"Are you happy?" John asked Randy._

_"I am," he told John "Are you?"_

_"Of course."_

_Randy smiled and squeezed John's hand tighter._

_Just as they reached a closet, two people came out of it._

Randy's heart sank when he saw the two people who came out of the closet. Triple H had come out, adjusting his trunks with Edge following him, massaging his jaw. Randy let go of John's hand and ran off down the hall.

_John followed Randy outside where he was smoking a cigarette and shaking._

_"Hey," said John softly "Calm down."_

_"I'm not allowed to be happy," Randy told him shakily "I try and it gets thrown in my face."_

_"That isn't true Randy."_

_"It is."_

_John tried to hug Randy, but he pushed John away. "I'm not good enough for Hunter meaning I'm not even close to being good enough for you."_

_"Don't say that!" yelled John "Hunter doesn't deserve you. Randy you deserve so much better than him."_

_"No I don't. I'm a lousy lay, I'm fucked up in every way possible... just let me go."_

_"No! I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."_

_Randy looked at John and said tearfully "That is exact same thing Hunter told me the night before I found him with Edge."_

_With that said he went back into the arena, leaving John all alone._

_Things had gone from heaven to hell in a matter of a few short and emotionally destroying minutes._

**So how many of you would like to beat the unholy hell out of Edge and Hunter?**

**I would, lol!**

**Review please :)**


	8. Chapter 7

Randy was on his sixth cigarette.

He and John hadn't spoken since the incident. Now they were in the car together and still no words were spoken.

John had tried to grab Randy's hand, but Randy had moved away.

Randy was right all along...

He's not meant to be happy.

He's only meant to be alone.

_John wanted to speak but didn't know what to say._

_Randy was closing himself off from John and John just didn't know what to do._

_Randy now felt worthless and it was like he couldn't be told any differently._

_John felt completely useless, hopeless, and lonely._

They reached the hotel Randy was staying at.

Randy looked over at John and softly asked "Want to come up for a beer?"

"Yeah" he replied.

John parked the car before they went in. They took the elevator up to the fifth floor where Randy's room was. Randy opened the door and turned the light on.

"Nice room" said John.

"Thanks" said Randy, grabbing a 12 pack of beer out of the fridge.

_John finished his fourth beer and said "I'm done."_

_Randy finished his fifth beer and said "Me too."_

_They looked and each other and John's heart sped up a bit. "Randy-"  
_

_Randy cut him off with a kiss. He pulled and said "John I'm sorry for earlier. Something inside of me snapped and-"_

_John put a finger on Randy's lips and said 'It's okay, I understand. Don't apologize."_

_"Okay."_

_John ran a hand through Randy's short hair. Randy looked into John's eyes and whispered "Kiss me John."_

Randy's heart pounded fiercely as John passionately kissed him.

Randy could feel himself getting hard as he pressed is body closer to John's.

He wanted John. He needed John.

John is the cure to his loneliness.

_John pulled away and said breathlessly "Randy we need to stop before things go any farther."_

_"Why?" he asked._

_"Because we've both had a few beers and you're still upset I can tell."_

_Randy sighed and said "You're right, I'm sorry."_

_John kissed Randy's forehead and said "It's okay."_

Randy rested his head on John's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Hey John" he said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

_John looked into Randy's blue eyes and said "Yes. Just let me go get my bags out of the car."_

_"All right" said Randy._

_John gave him a quick kiss before heading out to his car._

_This could go either way thought John._

_Question is which way did he want it to go?_

**Question is which way would you guys like this to go?**

**Should John and Randy hop in bed and have sex?**

**Or fall asleep in each others arms?**

**I already know which it is, but I'd like to see what you guys think and/or want to happen.**

**And review please!**


	9. Chapter 8

Randy sat on the bed as John unpacked his stuff.

"So where should I sleep?" asked John.

"Wherever you want" replied Randy.

Randy was silently hoping John would tell him he wanted to sleep beside him.

_John bit his lip, knowing exactly where he wanted to sleep._

_"I know where I want to sleep" he told Randy._

_"Where?" asked Randy._

_"Next to you."_

_Randy smiled and said "I like the sound of that."_

Randy laid in bed, listening to John rap in the shower.

He smiled, glad that for once things were going the way he wanted them to go.

He had to keep believing and hoping that things would keep going good otherwise functioning wouldn't be an option.

"No sleeping yet" he heard a voice say.

Randy looked over and his eyes widened at the sight of John standing there in just his boxers.

_John looked at Randy and asked "You okay?"_

_Randy nodded._

_"May I lay down?" asked John._

_Randy nodded again._

_John laid down and Randy snuggled against him. "Randy."_

_"Yeah John?"_

_"Can I kiss you again?"_

_"Yes."_

_John pulled Randy into a kiss, his heart pounding._

Randy moved closer to John, his heart pounding, his pants rising.

He pulled away from John and threw off his shirt.

"Randy-" began John.

"I'm just getting comfortable," Randy told him "Nothing more."

"Okay."

Randy snuggled down next to John, his head on John's chest.

_John could feel his eyelids grow heavy as he held Randy close._

_"Hey Randy" he said sleepily._

_No answer._

_"Randy?"_

_Still no answer._

_John looked over at Randy, he was sound asleep._

_"Good night my beautiful Viper" whispered John, kissing Randy's lips gently before falling fast asleep._

**No hot and steamy sex for them, just a bit of fluff and cuddling before bed.**

**I hope I didn't disappoint anyone.**

**And if I did, don't worry, John and Randy will get it on.... eventually.**

**Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 9

Randy woke up the next morning and rolled over to find John gone. He sat up, panicked. He was ready to call for John when the smell of pancakes and coffee filled the air.

Randy got out of bed and turned the corner. John was in the kitchen, making pancakes and coffee in just his boxers.

_John turned around and said brightly "Good morning! Sit down and I'll serve you your pancakes and coffee. How do you like them?"_

_"Covered in syrup," replied Randy "And I like my coffee black."_

_"Ooey gooey pancakes and black cofee coming right up."_

Randy and John sat down and began eating their pancakes.

"These are really good" Randy told John.

"Glad you like them" said John.

"We have off today."

"I know."

"Would you maybe want to spend the day together?"

"Not maybe. I definitely want to spend the day together."

Randy smiled and took another bite of his pancakes.

_After breakfast John asked "Do you want to shower first?"_

_"Doesn't matter to me" Randy told him._

_"Want to shower together and save water?"_

_Randy's eyes widened. "Uh... um..."_

_John bit his lip and said "I'm sorry. I'll clean up, you go shower."_

_"Okay" Randy agreed quietly._

Randy stood in the shower, thinking.

Things were awkward between him and John, that didn't seem like it would change anytime soon.

He was happy with John, the happiest he's been in a long time, but he still had a nagging feeling inside.

Was John there for him just for sex?

That couldn't be the reason, he stopped things last night.

Randy was so confused.

_After Randy got out of the shower, John got in, the warm water rushing over him._

_He really needed to stop making sexual suggestions otherwise he was going to lose Randy._

_He couldn't help it though, he was a jokester and a bit of a pervert._

_But what was more important- his sense of humor or Randy?_

_That was an easy choice._

_Randy was more important._

Randy sat on the bed, waiting for John to finish showering.

They had the whole day to do whatever they wanted. Question is what did Randy want to do?

They could go to the mall or go mini golfing, They could do whatever they wanted.

... today could get interesting.

_John came out of the bathroom fully dressed. As he laced up his shoes he asked "What do you want to do today?"_

_"I don't know" said Randy._

_"How about we just go for a drive and see where we end up?"_

_"Okay."_

_John grabbed Randy's hand and they walked out to the car hand in hand._

**Sorry I haven't updated this fic in awhile, I've had a lot of stuff going on and finding the time to write and update this fic and my other 2 has been difficult. Also I'm really stuck with ideas for this fic, which has made the writing process for this fic even slower. I'll update this fic sometime this week.**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 10

Randy stared out the window, watching the world pass by him in a blur of color. He smiled as he heard John rapping along to the radio. He felt John's hand tighten in his and his heart pounded.

For the first time in a long time everything felt right in Randy's world.

_John kept his eyes on the road, but was very aware to Randy's presence. He felt Randy's hand in his, which made him happy._

_He knew where he wanted to take Randy. All he had to do was get there._

When the car stopped Randy looked out the front windsheild and saw where they were.

"You bought me to the beach" he said softly.

"I did" said John.

"The ocean looks beautiful."

"It matches your eyes."

Randy blushed.

_John walked hand in hand with Randy down the beach. Families and kids were playing, sunbathing, and swimming in the ocean. They reached a quiet, secluded spot and sat down, staring at the ocean. _

_John looked over at Randy and said "I brought you here to help you clear your mind and feel more at peace."_

_Randy breathed in the ocean air and said "I'm feeling better already, but it isn't because of the beach."_

_"Then what made you feel better?"_

_Randy looked at John and said "You're what's making me feel better."_

Randy watched as John blushed. "Now you're blushing" he teased.

"I am" admitted John.

"Why?"

"Because of the sweet thing you just said."

"You make me happy John."

"And you make me happy too Randy."

Randy gently kissed John before putting his head on John's shoulder.

_John put his head on Randy's head and gripped his hand tighter._

_Sitting on the beach with Randy beside him.... he couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be right now._

_Finally Randy was happy._

_Finally John had let Randy know he's not alone._

_And for the first time in a long time, John was truly happy._

_And it was all because of Randy._

**This chapter was cute and fluffy :)**

**I love fluffy John and Randy almost as much as I love sexual John and Randy :)**

**Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 11

Randy didn't know how long him and John sat on the beach. All he knew is that he was happy being by John's side.

After they left the beach John took Randy out to eat before they went back to the hotel where they cuddled on the couch and watched a movie.

Randy wanted to ask John something, but he was afraid too.

_John looked over at Randy, who was staring intently at the tv. John wanted to ask Randy something. He wanted to ask him something that would change both their lives, but he was afraid too._

Randy looked over at John, he was sweating slightly. "John what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" replied John.

"Don't lie to me John. Please tell me what's wrong."

John took a deep breath then said "I want to ask you something, but I'm afraid to ask you because I'm afraid you'll say no."

"What do you want to ask me John?"

_John took another deep breath, then asked "Randy will you be my boyfriend?"_

_Randy's eyes widened. "John are yous erious?" he asked._

_"I'm very serious," he replied "Randy I wnat us to be a couple."_

_John looked at Randy, biting his lip, and anxiously waiting for Randy's answer._

Randy couldn't believe his ears. The very question he wanted John to ask him, John asked.

Randy looked into John's eyes and said "Yes I'll be your boyfriend."

_John broke out into a grin and kissed Randy happily. When they pulled apart John said "You just made me the happiest man alive."_

_"And you made me the happiest I've been in a long time" Randy told him._

_John cuddled Randy, holding him close and kissing his forehead._

_Finally Randy was his._

_Finally Randy can say that he's not alone anymore._

**They got together, YAY!**

***Does happy dance***

**Just wait, things will start getting better now :)**

**Review please :)**


	13. Chapter 12

6 Months Later

Randy was still happily with John. They spent every second they could together and traveled together from show to show. He avoided Hunter and Edge by every and any mean necessary. He didn't want them to ruin his happiness wih John.

His old scars had finally healed and it was all thanks to John.

Finally Randy could say he's not alone.

_John had spent 6 happy months with Randy and he wanted them to keep going. They spent all their time together and when they weren't together they thought about each other._

_John finally felt complete and it was all thanks to Randy._

_Finally John could say he wasn't alone._

"Tonight we've been together 6 months," Randy told John "We have to do something special."

"Like what?" asked John.

"I don't know.... all I know is it has to be special."

"Okay.... I don't know though."

"Me either."

They sat side by side, thinking.

_John had an idea of what he wanted to do, but he wasn't sure how Randy would react._

_He wanted to make long, slow passionate love to Randy. He wanted to fill Randy with his cock, he wanted to feel Randy all around him._

_He wanted Randy more then he's ever wanted anyone._

_Problem is he didn't know if Randy was ready._

Randy knew what he wanted to do for their 6 months, he was just afraid of how John would react.

He wanted John to make love to him. He wanted to feel every inch of his man inside of him, wanted to give him pleasure and hear his moans. Randy wanted to ride John slow and hard, their eyes locked together.

Randy wanted John.

Problem is he didn't know if John felt the same.

_"I have an idea," said John "I take care of dinner and you decide what we do after dinner."_

_"Fair enough" said Randy._

_"Good because I have the perfect place in mind."_

_"Good because I have the perfect after dinner activity in mind."_

_John smiled happily._

_Tonight was going to be perfect._

**These two annoy me sometimes. They ALWAYS want the same thing, but are both to chicken to say anything! Typical men XD**

**So what do you think? Should their 6 month anniversary be when they first make love? Or should they wait a little longer?**

**Review please!**


	14. Chapter 13

Randy grinned as John pulled into the parking lot of Red Lobster. "I've been craving lobster" Randy told John.

"Then I picked the perfect place" said John.

"Yes you did."

They got out of the car, went inside, and were immediately seated. They ordered their food and drinks. When the waiter left Randy said "I got you something."

"And I got you something" John said.

They both pulled out boxes, handing them to each other.

Randy opened his and inside was a pair of gold cuff links with The World's Most Beautiful Viper on them. Randy looked at John, speechless.

"I know you love to dress up," said John "So I figured they'd look great with anything you wear."

"I love them" said Randy, putting them on.

_John opened his box and inside was a silver dog tag that had a picture of him and Randy on it. He flipped it over. Engraved on the back was Viper Loves His Chaingang Soldier. John's eyes welled up with tears. Neither one of them had said I love you yet and seeing the word love made his heat burst._

_"I love it," he told Randy, putting it on "And I love you."_

Randy's eyes welled up with tears as he grabbed John's hand said "I love you too."

They leaned across the table and shared a kiss, only pulling apart when they heard the waiter say "I have your food."

They reluctantly pulled apart and began to eat.

_John was happier then before. He and Randy had finally told each other they loved each other and that was the best present Randy could've ever given him._

_In John's mind, this night couldn't get any better._

Randy was so happy to hear John say I love you. To Randy, that was the best gift John could've given him.

Randy was just hoping that what he had planned for after dinner would go the way he wanted it too.

_"Please tell me what you have planned" John begged Randy._

_"No," said Randy "You surprised me with your choice for dinner, so I have to surprise you with our after dinner activity."_

_John sighed and said "That's fair."_

_"I know."_

_John stared out the window as Randy drove them to their destination._

_He was nervous, but he trusted Randy, and his love for Randy was all that mattered._

_He just couldn't help but wonder what Randy had planned for them._

**They're such saps XD**

**So what do you think Randy's after dinner activity is?**

**You'll find out in the next chapter!**

**Review please!**


	15. Chapter 14

Randy led John into their hotel room and said "You wait out here, I'll be right back."

"Okay" said John.

Randy went into the bedroom, lite the candles he had placed throughout the room, and took off all his clothes except for his black silk boxers. A bottle of lube and a box of condoms were on the bedside table.

After taking a deep breath, Randy yelled "John I'm ready!"

_John walked into the bedroom and his jaw dropped._

_Candles were lite all over the room and Randy was standing there in just his boxers._

_"Randy," he said breathlessly "Are you trying to tell me what I think you're trying to tell me?"_

_"Yes," he replied "John, I want you to make love to me tonight."_

Randy bit his lip nervously, waiting for John to say something.

He watched as John kicked off his shoes and socks, threw off his shirt, and slid out of his jeans.

John went over to Randy, kissing him gently. When he pulled away he said "I want to make love to you tonight Randy."

Randy smiled and kissed John.

_John led Randy onto the bed, kissing him passionately. He reached down and began to massage Randy's boxer covered cock. Randy let out a tiny moan, nuzzling John's neck._

_John slowly slid down Randy's boxers, pulling them off. He looked at Randy's cock and his eyes widened. Randy had the biggest, most perfect cock he's ever seen._

_"Randy," he breathed "You're a god."_

Randy shrugged and said "I'm all right. I really want to see you though."

He pulled off John's boxers and gasped. John was 9, maybe 10 inches of the thickest and most beautiful cock Randy had ever laid his eyes on.

"You're the god" said Randy.

"I'm okay" said John.

"You're better then okay John, you're perfection."

"No Randy, you're the perfect one."

_John couldn't tear his eyes away from Randy's perfect body. It glistened in the candlelight making Randy look even more delicious then usual. His perfect 9 inch cock was hard and just ready to be sucked._

_Tonight John was going to have Randy._

_He couldn't wait to get started._

**Well know we know Randy's after dinner activity, lol!**

**Guess he really wants to burn those carbs XD**

**Next chapter John and Randy finally make love.... or do they?**

**Hehehehehe I'm evil!**

**Review please and let me know what you want to happen!**


	16. Chapter 15

"John," said Randy "I want to 69."

"Okay" agreed John.

Randy got on top of John and they slowly began to suck each others cocks. Randy moaned against John's cock gently massaging John's balls.

John moaned against Randy's cock, giving his balls the same treatment.

_A few minutes later John pulled away and said "I want to get you ready for my cock."_

_"Okay" said Randy, getting off of John_ _and laying back on the bed._

_John grabbed the lube and put it on his fingers._

_He opened Randy's legs and slowly slid one finger into Randy._

_"Oh John!" moaned Randy._

_"You like?" asked John._

_"Yes. More."_

_John added another finger, making Randy moan louder. Then he added a third finger, making Randy squirm with pleasure. "John," he moaned "I need you inside of me right now."_

_"Okay," said John "Condom or no condom?"_

_"No condom."_

_"Okay."_

_John grabbed the lube and lubed his cock up before slowly sliding into Randy._

Randy let out a loud moan as he saw stars. He felt John slide in and out of him hard and slow. "Oh John," he moaned "John."

"Randy," breathed John "You feel so tight and warm."

"And you fit me perfectly John."

They kissed passionately, holding each other close.

_When they pulled apart John breathed "Ride me."_

_Randy rolled John over onto his back, riding him hard and slow, their eyes locked together._

_John began to slowly stroke Randy's cock, increasing their moans._

_After a few minutes Randy moaned "Bend me over John."_

_John pulled out of Randy, who quickly got on his hands and knees on the bed. He got behind Randy and slowly slid into him, stroking Randy's cock._

Randy gripped at the sheets in front of him, moaning loud.

John was so gentle and passionate with him, Hunter never was. John was taking care of him too, Hunter never did that either.

John was so good to him and that made this all so much better.

"John," he moaned "I need to cum."

"Then come" he told Randy.

Randy let out one final loud moan before cumming all over John's hand and the sheets.

_Feeling Randy cum drove John crazy and he came soon after. He pulled out of Randy, falling back on the bed, breathing heavily. Randy curled up next to him and said "I love you John."_

_"I love you too Randy" he told him._

_They held each other close before falling happily and peacefully asleep._

**THEY FINALLY MADE LOVE, YAY!!**

**And it only took them 15 chapters to do so, lol!**

**Was it worth the wait? I hope so :)**

**Review please!**


	17. Chapter 16

Randy woke up the next morning and saw John staring at him. "Morning" Randy said sleepily.

"Morning," said John "Sleep well?"

"Yes. Did you?"

"Yes. Waking up to see your handsome, beautiful face made everything better."

Randy blushed. "And waking up to see your beautiful blue eyes on me, it's better then waking up to sunlight."

It was John's turn to blush.

_John ran a hand down Randy's back, staring into his eyes._

_Nothing in this world compared to laying in bed with the person you love the most._

_"I love you my beautiful Viper" John told him softly._

_"And I love you my Chaingang Soldier" Randy told him softly._

_John gently kissed Randy, holding him close._

"I wish we could stay in bed all day" Randy told John.

"Me too," agreed John "I just want to hold you."

Randy snuggled closer to John, nuzzling his neck.

What he had with Hunter was a lie, but what he had with John was true.

Randy never wanted this happiness to end.

_John never wanted his happiness with Randy to end._

_He wanted to hold Randy close to him and never, ever let him go._

_John kissed Randy's forehead, holding him closer, gently stroking his back._

_This was true love._

_And John had found it with the world's most perfect man._

**Short, but so sweet :)**

**Review please!**


	18. Chapter 17

Later that night Randy met up with Ted and Cody to talk to them and tell them everything that happened.

"That's great Randy," said Cody "I'm glad you and John are having a good relationship."

"Yeah," said Ted "You deserve some happiness after everything you've been through."

"Thanks guys," said Randy "That means a lot to me."

They had a group hug before heading off to the vending machines to get some drinks and snacks.

_John was getting ready when Hunter came over to him and said "Cena I want to ask you something and you better be honest."_

_"Ask away" said John._

_"Are you and Randy a couple?"_

_'Yes, but why do you care?"_

_"I don't. I just wanted to know."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I just did."_

_"Whatever."_

_John looked around and saw the whole locker room staring at them. He looked back at Hunter and said "I'm with Randy and I love him and I'm going to stay with him."_

_Hunter laughed and said "A suicidal, psycho little slut like him won't stay with you for long."_

_"Don't say that about Randy when you know damn well it isn't true! He's the best boyfriend and partner in the world!"_

_"If you're that stupid then you two deserve each other."_

_Hunter walked away and John clenced his fist tightly. He looked around for Randy who wasn't there._

_After the show he'd tell Randy what had happened, he had too._

**Damn Hunter's an asshole.**

**I'm proud of John for standing for up Randy :)**

**How do you think Randy will react?**

**Review please!**


	19. Chapter 18

Randy noticed that John was acting weird as they drove back to the hotel. He wanted to ask John was wrong, but he was afraid too because he didn't know what was wrong.

He wondered if it was him or maybe something else.

He just wanted to know and hopefully he could fix it.

_When they got into their hotel room they sat on the couch and John said "Randy I need to tell you about something that happened before the show."_

_"What happened?" asked Randy._

_John told Randy what had taken place and Randy's eyes widened. "He really said that about me?" Randy asked softly._

_"Yeah he did," replied John quietly "But I told him not to say that because its not true."_

_"Well I was suicidal which led me to acting a little psycho..."_

_"Doesn't matter, that's the past and it's his fault. Randy I love you and you mean everything to me and no one had the right to talk about you like that."_

Randy's heart swelled with happiness. John had stood up their relationship and stood up for Randy. John really was the perfect guy.

Randy kissed John, feeling John pick him up and lay him on the bed.

John pulled away and said "I promise you that I'll never, ever let you go no matter what."

"I love you John."

"I love you too Randy."

_John cuddled close to Randy, feeling their hearts beat together._

_Hunter could go to hell, he didn't know anything and he was an asshole._

_John kissed Randy one more time before falling asleep in his arms._

**Everything's all cute and fluffy now :)**

**But I'm warning you know, the next few chapters will be a bit dramatic and not so fluffy and cute. **

**It's about time I kick up the drama in this fic!**

**Review please!**


	20. Chapter 19

Two months later Randy and John are still together. They've been spending a lot of time with Ted and Cody who recently got engaged and have started planning their wedding.

Randy couldn't have been any happier with his life at the moment except for wanting to make love to John again, which hasn't happened since their 6 month anniversary.

But sex wasn't important to Randy. What was important to him is John and the relationship they had.

_Ever since Ted and Cody got engaged, John was thinking more and more about what it would be like if him and Randy got married and the more he thought about it, the more he liked it._

_But knowing that it might be too soon to consider marriage made John unsure of his decision._

_All he knew is that he loved Randy more then anything or anyone in the universe and that he would wait forever if it meant one day having Randy by his side as his husband._

**I know it's short, but I figured a long chapter wasn't necessary to say what they both want and what is on their minds.**

**Next chapter is a bit dramatic and hot.**

**You'll see what I mean ;)**

**Review please!**


	21. Chapter 20

Another week went by and Randy was still waiting for him and John to make love again.

"John," said Randy "I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead" said John.

"Why haven't we made love since our 6 month anniversary?"

John opened his moth, but no words came out.

"Do you know want too?" asked Randy.

"Of course I want too" said John.

"Then why haven't we?"

Yet again John didn't have an answer.

_John had no idea what to say. He didn't know why they haven't made love since their 6 month anniversary and he didn't want to make Randy more upset then he already was._

_Finally John said "If you want to make love, lets make love."_

_"Do you want too?" asked Randy._

_"Of course I do."_

_"Then lets do it."_

_"Right now?"_

Randy couldn't believe his ears. He flat out told John he wanted to amke love and John asked if he meant right now. Of course he meant right now!

"Y- you-" choked out Randy before breaking down into tears.

He felt John hold him, but it did nothing to calm him down.

"Take off your clothes" said John.

Randy pulled out of John's arms and took off his clothes. He looked at John who was already naked. "John make love to me," said Randy "Give it to me hard and fast."

Randy laid back on the bed and spread his legs. John got in front of him, lubbing up his fingers. "No fingering," said Randy "Just fuck me."

John's eyes widened as he lubed up his cock and slid inside of Randy.

Randy let out a loud moan and said "Fuck me hard John. Fuck em so hard that I see stars and can't walk straight for days."

"I will" promised John.

_John was fucking Randy purely on instinct, nothing else._

_All he cared about was making Randy scream with pleasure and making both of them cum so hard that they couldn't see straight. He didn't care that the headboard was smacking against the wall so hrd that the wall now had scratches on it. He didn't care if the whole hotel could hear them, et then hear it all and be envious that they weren't getting laid of ir they were it wasn't as good as the sex they were having._

_When John finlly came he let out an animalistic cry before laying back on the bed. Randy's own cry came soon after, spilling himself all over the bed._

_Neither one could speak, they were both exhausted._

_Sweaty and satisfied they fell fast asleep._

**Drama and animalistic sex. What more could you ask for in a chapter? LOL!**

**Review please :)**


	22. Chapter 21

Randy was sound asleep when John left.

Randy had no idea what John had in mind.

_"This one is perfect" said John._

_"That'll be 1,000 dollars" said the salesclerk._

_John handed over his credit card, then signed the receipt. He took the small velvet box and said "Thank you. Have a nice day."_

_"You too" said the salesclerk._

_Joh left the jewelry store, opening the box, and stared at the gold, diamond encrusted engagement ring he had just picked out for Randy._

_He couldn't wait to give it to Randy, but he wanted the timing to be perfect._

Randy woke up just as John came in the door. "Hey," said Randy sleepily "Where'd you go?"

"To get breakfast" he replied, holding up a bag.

"What'd you get?"

"Bagels and low fat cream cheese cause I know how much you like low fat cream cheese."

"Aww thank you John."

"No problem babe."

_John smiled to himself as him and Randy ate breakfast. He had managed to keep Randy's engagement ring a secret. Randy had no idea what John had planned._

_All was going well._

**He got Randy breakfast and an engagement ring. John really is the perfect man :)**

**I hate to burst anyone's happy bubble, but I'm letting you know ahead of time that the purposal won't be taking place for quite a few chapters and there's a very slim possibility it won't happen at all because some parts of this fic haven't gone as I planned.**

**Sometimes I think this fic is writing itself!**

**Review please!**


	23. Chapter 22

Soon after Randy and John got to the arena and went into the locker room Randy said "I'm kinda hungry and thirsty."

"Me too," said John "What would you like handsome?"

"A bottle of water and a Snickers bar."

"One bottle of water and a Snickers bar coming up!"

John gave Randy a passionate kiss before leaving the locker room.

"You really are as bad as Hunter said" he heard a voice say nastily.

He looked over and there stood Edge, an evil smile on his face. Randy swallowed hard, then asked "What do you mean by that?"

"He said you were a dirty little bitch who enjoyed PDA way too much and that you'd fuck anyone who'd pay you a speck of attention."

"That isn't true! You know it and so does Hunter!"

"Well Hunter would know about you being a lousy lay and a cum guzzling little whore, but I wouldn't, and I don't want too. God only knows the STDs I'd pick up from fucking you."

"Shut up Edge!"

He smirked and said "So how much does Cena have to pay you in order to keep you committed to him and only him? I hear you really know how to get around-"

"I SAID SHUT UP EDGE!" screamed Randy.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me you suicidal little bitch!" yelled Edge "You are so damn pathetic and stupid! Just do us all a favor and kill yourself!"

Randy's eyes widened before he broke down. He grabbed his bags, ran out of the locker room and the arena, and into the cab that was outside.

_John came back into the locker room and Ted ran over to him. "You have to go after Randy," he said "Edge bad mouthed him and told him to go kill himself, then Randy took off-"_

_John stormed over to Edge and slammed him against the wall. "If anything happens to Randy or you ever say a bad word against him again I will kill you," John told him angrily "And if you think I'm playing I got two words for you- try me."_

_With that said John ran out of the locker room and the arena, getting into his car._

_He had to get to the hotel and to Randy._

_He just hoped he wasn't too late....._

**Now I hate Edge even more, lol!**

**Poor Randy :(**

**Will John get to Randy in time and prevent him from killing himself?**

**Or will John be too late and lose the love of his life?**

**Review please!**


	24. Chapter 23

Randy was sitting on the toilet in their hotel bathroom, watching his blood drip into the floor, looking at the razor that was shining ruby red.

He made another cut just as he heard the bathroom door open. He looked over and saw John standing there, eyes wide, mouth hanging open.

_"Why Randy?" asked John quietly "Why are you doing this to yourself?"_

_"Edge-" he began, cutting himself off "I-"_

_Randy broke down and couldn't say anything. John knelt beside Randy and said "Talk to me."_

_"He said so many horrible things to me," Randy sobbed "Then he told me to do everyone a favor and kill myself."_

_"Why did you listen to him?"_

_"I don't know. Then when I got back here the night I wanted to kill myself came back to me and then I just started cutting-"_

_He broke off, then looked at John. "I'm sorry" he whispered._

_"It'll be okay," said John "And please don't apologize when this is Edge's fault."_

Randy watched as John opened the first aid kit and began to clean and bandage Randy's cuts.

Randy felt so ugly inside and out... he couldn't believe that John was staring at him without the slightest trace of disgust.

When John was done he pulled Randy into a loving kiss and whispered "I'll always be here for you no matter what."

_John broke down into tears as he felt Randy sit next to him and hug him. John hugged him back, feeling Randy's tears soak his shirt._

_They stayed that was for a very long time._

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update this fic, but I had writer's block with it and unfortunately for me when I get writers block, I get it badly and it SUCKS!**

**But the good news is the writer's block on this fic has lifted and new chapters will be coming this week and hopefully longer then that.**

**Also I will be updating It's Not Over, Face Down, and Our Sick Story sometime within the next few days, maybe even today if we're lucky lol!**

**Also check out my new fic Masquerade if you already haven't!**

**And don't forget to review**.


	25. Chapter 24

Randy woke up the next morning and saw John sitting at the edge of the bed, on his cell phone, looking serious. Randy waited until John hung up, then asked "Who was that?"

"Vince," he replied "He heard about what happened, so he called to say he's giving us a week off."

"That's really nice of him."

"Yeah, well, he's probably worried about losing one of his top superstars."

_John watched as Randy laid back on the bed and looked out the window._

_"Hey Randy," John said softly "We should do something on our week off."_

_"Like what?" asked Randy._

_"What do you want to do?"_

_"I wanna get away."_

Randy saw John nod, then say "I know just the place."

"You do?" asked Randy.

"I do. Start packing, I'll make the arrangements."

_Half hour later John and Randy were at the airport. _

_"So where are we going?" Randy asked John._

_"Hawaii," he replied "I figured that if we're going to get away, we might as well go somewhere beautiful and relaxing."_

_"Hawaii is perfect."_

_"I know."_

_And if all went well enough, by the end of the trip Randy would be his fiancée._

**I don't like this chapter all that much, but I was really stuck on what to do with it, so I figured I'll just go with this and make the next chapter better.**

**Also this chapter isn't major, so it being short doesn't matter.**

**I think I'm using all my creative juices on Masquerade, which I have already written 17 chapters for and have more in my mind. **

**Hopefully this fic will come out the way I want it too.**

**Review please!**


	26. Chapter 25

After two days on three different planes, Randy and John had finally reached Hawaii.

They checked into their room, which Randy was still in awe of.

The bedroom was huge and had a king size bed and a plasma screen tv. There was a patio connected to the bedroom that was surrounded by dark tinted windows and had a hot tub on it. The bathroom was huge and had a big glass shower.

Randy looked over at John and said "The room, the view.... everything is perfect John."

"Only the best for my man" John told him, kissing his cheek.

_After they unpacked John took Randy to the hotel spa and said "Give him the most expensive treatment you have."_

_The girls eyes widened, then said "Our best treatment is $1,500-"_

_John handed her his credit card and said "I can afford it."_

After John paid for Randy's spa treatment, John went went to the hotel gym, leaving Randy to be pampered.

Randy enjoyed everything. The mud treatment, the manipedi, everything was so wonderful and so him.

As he got his massage he thought about John and everything they had been through so far.

John really was the perfect man and he was so kind, patient, understanding, loving..... everything that Randy needed.

John made him so happy.....

Randy only wished that he could make John as happy as he made Randy.

_After John was done working out, he showered and went about making plans for tonight._

_After a romantic room service dinner they would have a bit of slow dancing before going out to the hot tub for some wine, then going back to their room for some love making where John would propose to Randy._

_It was the perfect way to propose._

**That is so romantic.**

**I really hate how I can write fluffy and romantic things when my love live is so far from this :(**

**Excited to see what Randy says?**

**Review and let me know!**

**Also for personal reasons, I'm extending my hiatus and I don't know when I'll be back.**


	27. Chapter 26

Randy felt relaxed and at peace by the time John came to pick him up from the spa.

"What are we doing tonight?" he asked John.

"Having a romantic and relaxing evening" replied John.

"Sounds perfect."

"Oh it will be."

Randy looked over at John who had a twinkle in his eyes.

He was planning something.....

_When they got inside their hotel room John said "Dinner will be here shortly. I ordered spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread complete with white wine because I know it's your favorite."_

_"That's so sweet and thoughtful John" Randy told him._

_"I try. I just wanna make you happy."_

_"You already do."_

Dinner arrived and they sat down to their meal.

"I would like to propose a toast to us," said John "To our future."

Randy smiled and clinked his glass again John's. "To our future."

_After they were done eating, John pushed back some of the furniture and turned on the stereo, soft and sweet music coming out of the speakers._

_"May I have this dance?" he asked, holding his hand out to Randy."_

_"You may" relied Randy, taking John's hand._

_They began to sway to the music, their eyes locked on one another._

_"I love you so much John," whispered Randy "I can't imagine my life without you in it."_

_"I love you too Randy," John whispered back "And the though of my life without you in it is unbearable."_

_Randy pulled himself closer to John, never wanting to let go._

Three songs later they stopped dancing and changed into their trunks, getting in the hot tub.

Randy opened the bottle of wine John had placed by the hot tub and poured it into the wine glasses, handing one to John.

"I know you have something planned John," Randy told him "I can tell."

"You're wrong Randy," John told him "Only thing I have planned after this is making love to you or hours and hours."

"You don't have anything else planned besides that?"

"No I don't."

"I don't believe you."

John laughed and said "Even if I did have something else planned I wouldn't tell you because it would ruin any surprise I had planned."

"That is true......"

John leaned over and kissed Randy's cheek. "Don't worry my beautiful Viper," he whispered "No matter I have planned, everything will be all right and I will always love you."

"I trust you John" Randy whispered.

_"Good," said John "Now you stay here while I get the bedroom ready."_

_Kissing Randy quickly, he got out of the hot tub and made his way to the bedroom._

_He lite all the candles and threw the rose petals all over the bed and floor. Finally he placed the ring under his pillow so it would be there when the moment was right._

_Tonight he was finally going to make Randy his and nothing in the universe would spoil that moment._

_After tonight neither one of them would be alone again._

**IT HAS BEEN SOOOOO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED!!!**

**College has officially taken over my life lol!**

**But now I have some time, so I'm going to update as much as I can, so bare with me.**

**Hoe you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Review!**


	28. Chapter 27

**I know I haven't updated this fic that much in the past few months, but that will be changing because my writer's block has cleared up and I have so many ideas for the rest of the chapters! So just be patient. Thanks! :)**

John came back to the hot tub and held out his hand to Randy. "Everything's ready" John said.

Randy smiled and took John's hand, following him into the bedroom. When he saw what John had done his eyes filled with tears and he gasped. He looked at John who was already naked and smiling.

"You deserve it," John whispered, caressing Randy's cheek "Someone as beautiful and perfect as you deserves to be spoiled rotten and lavished with gifts and romantic evenings."

Tears streamed down Randy's eyes as he pulled off his trunks.

John wiped away Randy's tears and kissed him gently, pulling him over to the bed and laying him back on it.

"_John-" began Randy._

"_No baby," said John "Tonight I'm taking care of you."_

"_But John-"_

"_No buts Randy."_

_Randy nodded and sucked in his breath as John began sucking his cock and massaging his balls._

_John smiled as he heard Randy's throaty low moans and felt Randy run his hands through John's short hair, pulling him closer._

Randy gasped as he felt John speed up his sucking and massaging.

"Oh John," he moaned "That feels amazing."

He could feel John smile and it made him smile to know his man was happy.

"John I'm going to cum for you" Randy told him.

John nodded, still sucking and massaging.

_Just as Randy was ready to cum, John shoved a finger inside of Randy, making his lovers eyes widen and his heart stop for a second._

_Randy let out aloud moan before spilling himself into John's mouth. John swallowed every last drop of Randy's essence, adding another finger inside his lover. When Randy was soft John pulled away and moved his eyes to his lovers._

"_You taste so good," John told him "And you're so tight and perfect against my fingers."_

"_John" moaned Randy._

"_I'm here Randy. And I love you more then anyone. I always will."_

Tears filled Randy's eyes as John told him how he felt.

"I love you too John," Randy told him "And I need you. I'd die without you."

"Well then you're never going to die because you will never be without me."

"Promise?"

John moved himself up to look into Randy's eyes. When they were nose to nose, eye to eye John said "I promise you with every breath in my body, with every beat of my heart, with every fiber of my being and with my entire soul that you will never be without me."

It was too much for Randy and he began to cry.

John kissed him gently, nuzzling Randy's neck.

"Now John" Randy told him.

"Are you sure?" asked John.

"Now."

_John pulled away and grabbed the lube, lubing up his cock before sliding into Randy._

_John and Randy let out a loud moan together, Randy's nails digging deep into John's back. John dug his nails into Randy's hips, holding his lover as close to him as he could._

"_I'll always need you" John told Randy._

"_I'll always need you too John" Randy told him._

"_It's you and me forever my beautiful Viper."_

"_Forever sounds perfect."_

"_It will be."_

_John flipped over onto his back and sat up so Randy was straddling his lap. He reached a hand behind him and grabbed the ring box from under his pillow._

"_It'll be even more perfect if you just say one word" John told Randy._

"_And what word that be?" Randy asked John._

"_Yes."_

Randy looked at John and asked "What do you mean?"  
John pulled a box out from behind his back and opened it. Randy's eyes widened and tears filled them. "John are you-"

"Yes I am," John told him "Randy I want you to be my husband. I want you to be life partner, my best friend, my only one, my soulmate until death do us part. Marry me."

"Yes John," Randy cried happily "I'll marry you!"

Tears poured down both their faces as John slid the ring onto Randy's fingers. Laughing and crying happily they fell back onto the bed, loving each other slow and passionately.

_When they were done they laid side by side, Randy staring at his ring._

"_It's beautiful" he told John._

"_Just like you" John told him._

_Randy blushed and said "I can't believe we're engaged."_

"_Well believe it because we are and I'm not leaving you."_

"_I know John. I love you so much."_

"_I love you too."_

_They shared a passionate kiss before holding each other close and falling happily to sleep._

**Yay they're engaged!**

***Does happy dance***

**Everything seems so happy and perfect right now.**

**Think it will stay that way?**

**Review!**


	29. Chapter 28

It's Randy and John's first day back at work and they were immediately greeted by Ted and Cody.

"Show me the ring!" Cody begged.

Randy held out his hand and Cody gasped. Ted looked it over and said "John has good taste."

"I know" Randy said, beaming.

_While Randy, Cody and Ted were gushing and fawning over Randy's ring, the other guys came up to John to congratulate him,_

"_I'm glad you and Randy are getting engaged," Evan Bourne told him "You guys are so perfect for one another."_

"_Thanks Evan," said John "I feel like the luckiest man in the world."_

"_And Randy is the luckiest girl in the world" laughed Zack Ryder._

Randy came over and wrapped his arm around John, snuggling against him. As everyone talked Randy noticed Edge and Hunter all the way in the back of the locker room, looking at him and John and talking between themselves.

Randy smirked and shook his head.

It was obvious that they were jealous and their jealousy meant nothing to Randy.

He had John, who is the best fiancée and life partner in the world.

He could ignore their stupidity and jealousy.

Not even Hunter and Edge could bring him down today.

_John noticed Hunter and Edge talking to each other all the way in the back of the locker room as they watched was taking place._

_John shook his head and laughed, kissing Randy on the forehead._

_He was the luckiest man in the world because he was engaged to the world's most perfect man who would one day make the most perfect husband in the world._

_As he looked into Randy's beautiful blue eyes and saw them sparkle, he put all thoughts of Hunter and Edge out of his mind._

**Hunter and Edge are talking alone all the way in the back while everyone else is with John and Randy, congratulating them in their engagement...**

**Smell something fishy?**

**Think they're planning something not so nice?**

**Review and let me know!**


	30. Chapter 29

The Next Day

Randy looked at John and said "I need to get ready for my match tonight. Since you're done getting ready can you please go to the vending machine and get me a Gatorade?"

"Of course I can," said John "I'd do anything for you."

Randy smiled, then asked "You do know my favorite flavor, right?"

"Fruit Punch."

"You know me so well."

John kissed Randy before leaving the locker room.

_John was standing in front of the vending machine, trying to get it to take his dollar when he heard a voice say "I'll help you with that."_

_He looked over as Edge made his way over. He pushed against John as he put his money in the vending machine, then said "Make your selection."_

_John selected Fruit Punch Gatorade and a message showed up saying it wasn't available._

"_Shit" he mumbled._

"_Problem John?" asked Edge._

_John pressed the return button and the money came back out. He handed it to Edge and said "It's none of your business. Now take your damn money and go."_

_Edge grabbed John's hand and said "I don't want to go anywhere. I'm right where I want to be."_

_John looked around and said "Funny. I don't see Hunter's cock anywhere, so you can't be where you want to be."_

_Edge let a laugh and said "I'm ready to trade Hunter in for someone better. I want an up grade."_

"_Funny thing is no one wants you" John laughed._

_Edge walked over to John and ran a hand up his chest. "I was thinking about having you."_

"_Forget it. You know I'm taken and that even if I wasn't, I wouldn't want you."_

_Edge laughed and said "That little slut Orton is worth nothing. All he's good for is a quick fuck and even then he's not good at that."_

"_Don't talk about Randy that way!" yelled John "He's more of a man then you and Hunter combined!"_

_Edge snorted and said "That pansy has nothing on me or Hunter. And he sure as hell doesn't deserve a fine piece of cock like you."_

"_Fuck you."_

_John turned to leave, but Edge grabbed him again and shoved him against the vending machine, grinding against John._

"_Get the fuck off of me!" John yelled._

"_Make me" purred Edge._

"_Don't make me kick your ass. I don't feel like getting fired."_

"_Then just give me what I want."_

"_That's what you have Hunter for. I belong to Randy."_

_Edge laughed and said "Not for long."_

Randy had just finished lacing up his boots when he heard the locker room door open. He looked up, expecting to see John, instead he saw Hunter.

"Randy, Randy, Randy," said Hunter "Poor, naïve Randy."

"Go away Hunter!" yelled Randy "Leave me alone!"

Hunter shoved Randy against a locker and said "You don't tell me what to do you grimy little whore. I'm the boss. I've always been the boss, I'll always be the boss."

"John owns me, not you. I'm his, not yours."

"You honestly believe he loves you? A worthless thing like you?"

"I'm not worthless. John loves me and that means I'm worth something."

"Then why is he fucking my man behind your back?"

Randy's eyes widened and he said "You're lying!"

"Am I?" Hunter asked tauntingly.

"John is honest and good and-"

"He's at the vending machines right now making out with Edge."

"You're lying. He went to get me a Gatorade-"

"And meet up with his other piece of ass."

"You're full of shit Hunter."

"If I'm full of shit, why isn't John back yet? That errand should only take 5 minutes and he's been gone longer then that."

"There was probably a line."

Hunter laughed and said "Do you hear yourself? You know there isn't a line!"

"There could be!" Randy yelled "John isn't cheating on me."

"You said the same thing about me and I was fucking Edge."

Randy's eyes widened.

Hunter was right.

Randy had sworn left and right up and down to everyone that Hunter would never cheat on him and he did, making Randy look like a pathetic fool.

"John isn't you" Randy told Hunter.

"Or so you thought" said Hunter.

"Go away!"

Hunter leaned in closer to Randy and said "I'll never go away, I'm always going to be here. John, he's going to leave you as soon as he can. He told me so himself."

"If hes' really with Edge, why aren't you kicking his ass?"

"Because I enjoy threesomes. You were just never good enough to be apart of one."

Tears filled Randy's eyes.

"I'll go to the vending machine and prove to you that John isn't cheating" Randy told Hunter.

"You do that" smirked Hunter, following Randy out of the locker room.

_John pushed Edge away and said "Randy is my fiancée, we're engaged to be married and we're going to be together until the day we die. Nothing you or anyone else does will change that."_

_Edge laughed and said "That is where your wrong. I will make you mine John."_

_Then Edge went in for the kiss._

**Oh no!**

**Hunter is putting doubt in Randy's mind and Edge just kissed John!**

**This doesn't look good!**

**Review!**


	31. Chapter 30

Randy reached the vending machines and his heart broke.

John was kissing Edge!

His John was kissing someone else!

Randy looked over at Hunter with tear filled eyes and all Hunter said was "I told you so."

Randy let out a loud cry.

_John pushed Edge away and his eyes widened when he saw Randy standing behind them, his blue eyes wide and filled with tears._

_NO! screamed John's mind._

"_Randy-" he began._

_Randy ran off and John followed after him. When he saw Hunter he looked at him and said angrily "I know you and your bitch planned this and I will find a way to expose you both. You just better I don't get my hands on either one of you otherwise you'll both be dead meat."_

_Then John continued to run after Randy._

Just as Randy had finished throwing his stuff in his bag the locker room door opened and in came John. "Randy let me explain" John said.

"NO!" screamed Randy "YOU FUCKIN LIED TO ME! YOU USED ME! YOU'RE JUST AS BAD HUNTER!"

"I've never lied to you or used you! And don't compare me to Hunter! You know I'm nothing like him and you know I love you Randy!"

"No you don't. You only wanted my as,s you never wanted me."

_John's heart broke at Randy's words._

_He thought Randy knew that John truly loved him, but now it seems he didn't._

"_Randy I didn't kiss Edge, he kissed me."_

_Randy let out a bitter laugh and said "That's what they always said. Let me guess. If I ever catch you fuckin him you'll say his dick accidentally landed on your cock."_

"_Randy I'm not fuckin him! I'm not doing anything with him!"_

Randy shook his head and said "There's a time when I would have believed you. Now I don't."

Randy please," begged John "I love you."

Randy grew angry and yelled "YOU DON'T FUCKIN LOVE ME!"

He took off his engagement ring and threw it at John screaming "IT'S OVER!"

He walked past John and out of the arena.

_John grabbed the ring before running after Randy. He just reached the arena doors when he saw Randy's car driving away. He was ready to go out the door when he heard a voice say "Where do you think you're going Cena?"_

_He turned around and there stood Stephanie McMahon. "Randy just ran out," John said "I have to go after him and fix things."_

_Stephanie sighed and said "I know you two are involved, but your career comes first, not your relationship."_

"_But Stephanie-"_

_She held up her hand and said "You have a title defense against Sheamus tonight. You can't leave."_

"_You can reschedule it," John argued "You can change the main event. You can-"_

_Stephanie glared at John and said "Fine. Leave, but if leave I'll fire Randy."_

_John's eyes widened and cried "You can't do that! You wouldn't!"_

"_Want to bet?"_

_John's eyes widened and said softly "No. I'll stay and defend my title."_

_Stephanie smiled and said "I knew you'd see it my way."_

_She walked away and John look out the arena doors, his mind on Randy and his heart broken._

**So Randy ended things and now John is stuck at the arena, unable to get to Randy and explain.**

**Warning- IT'S GOING TO GET WORSE!**

**Just letting you know.**

**The next few chapters will be as depressing as hell.**

**Review!**


	32. Chapter 31

After Randy had gotten into the room he went through the drawers and found paper, a pen and envelopes. One by one Randy wrote letters to Ted and Cody, his parents, Hunter and finally one to John. Tears streamed down his face the whole time but he didn't dare stop, not until they were done. Once they were done he wrote their names on an envelope, then put each letter in the envelope they belonged in.

Setting them on the dresser where someone could find them, he went into the bathroom and began to fill the tub up with water.

Randy stared into the mirror as the water filled up, staring at his dead blue eyes. He opened the mirror and pulled out the little black box he had, the little black box John didn't know he kept. He opened and pulled out his favorite razor. He closed the box and set it on the counter before staring at the razor.

Randy was mesmerized by how it shined in the bathroom lighting and sharp it was even thought he had used it countless times before. He smiled at it and whispered "Hello old friend. I know you're the only one I can count on."

Then Randy sat on the toilet lid and dragged the razor around his wrist, a thin line of crimson appearing. Randy smiled, then went deeper, then went deeper again. When he was satisfied with the mark, he gave his other wrist the same treatment. Satisfied with his work he placed the razor on the counter, then turned off the water in the tub. He slowly got in, then laid back in the tub, his body surrounded by the water. Randy smiled and closed his eyes.

_No sooner John's match was over, he grabbed his stuff and ran to his car, speeding toward the hotel. _

_He didn't care that he had just lost his title._

_He didn't care if he disappointed the WWE Universe._

_He didn't care if Stephanie and Vince fired him_

_John didn't care about anything at the moment except getting to Randy and fixing things between them._

_His career..._

_His friends..._

_His title..._

_His job with the WWE..._

_His fans..._

_His life..._

_None of that mattered without Randy._

_He had to get Randy._

_He had to fix things between them because John knew he couldn't be without Randy._

_John couldn't be alone again._

**Another warning- the new few chapters, not sure how many, will be all John's POV. **

**So Randy's trying to kill himself and John's trying to get to him.**

**Will John make it in time?**

**Or is this the end of him and Randy forever?**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	33. Chapter 32

_John raced into the hotel and into the elevator. He tapped his foot impatiently as it slowly made its way up to the seventh floor. When he reached their floor he ran off the elevator and down to the hall to their room. He opened the door quickly and ran into the room calling "Randy? Randy are you here?"_

_He looked around and saw Randy's bags and his clothes, but there was no other sign of him. He looked in the kitchen and found it empty. He went into the bedroom and found it empty. John was ready to leave when he noticed a pile of envelopes on the dresser. He went over and picked them. The first one was for him, so he shoved it in his back pocket to read later. When he saw who the rest were addressed to, John's heart sank._

"_Oh no Randy" he whispered, his heart dropping._

_He looked up and noticed the bathroom door was slightly ajar. He dropped the envelopes on the floor and pushed the door open. _

_The first thing he noticed was the crimson covered razor and the blood on the counter, floor and edge of the tub. Then he looked at the tub and sank to his knees._

_There laid Randy in reddish-pink water, pale with his eyes closed. John crawled over to the tub and put his fingers to Randy's neck. There was a pulse, but it was so faint John could barely feel it. He quickly stood up and pulled Randy out of the tub, wrapping a towel around each wrist before covering Randy in another one._

_John pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911 as quickly as he could._

_When he got a hold of someone he yelled "My boyfriend tried to kill himself! He's alive but just barely! Please send help!"_

_He quickly rattled off their location, then waited until the operator said "The ambulance is on its way."_

_He hung up and sank onto the floor next to Randy, pulling him into his arms. John began to cry and he caressed Randy's pale cheek. _

"_Please don't leave me," John begged tearfully "Please open your eyes. Don't leave me alone. Don't go somewhere I can't follow you."_

_When Randy didn't respond at all John sobbed harder. He was sobbing so hard he didn't even notice when the paramedics arrived until one of them put their hand on his shoulder and said "Let him go son. We need to get him to the hospital."_

_John nodded stiffly and let Randy go. He watched silently as the paramedics loaded him onto the stretcher and took him out of the room. John followed after them and when they loaded Randy into the ambulance John said "I want to go along."_

"_Get in" said the one paramedic._

_John got in and sat next to Randy, holding Randy's pale and cold hand in his._

"_You'll be OK," John whispered to Randy's still form "They'll fix you right up and then well fix us. I promise. I'm not going to leave you my beautiful Viper."_

_But deep down John knew this might be the end forever._

_And he had no idea what he'd do if that proved to be true._

**Wow.**

**That's all I really have to say.**

**Review!**


	34. Chapter 33

_When they reached the hospital the paramedics immediately rushed Randy into ICU. John tried to follow, but the doctors stopped him, saying he wasn't allowed in ICU and that they needed to work. Defeated John sat down, his head in his hands._

_This was all Hunter and Edge's fault. Because of them Randy doubted John and left him. Now Randy was near death and John had no idea how to face a future without him._

_There was so much John could have told Randy and he knew it. He should have told Randy I love you more. He should have spent more time making love to Randy and lavishing him with gifts. He should have spent more time holding Randy in his arms. He should have spent more time talking to Randy and telling him how he felt and planning their future together. He should have taken Randy to meet his father, letting the two most important men in his life meet and get to know each other, but now, because of Hunter and Edge and his own stupid mistakes, John knew he might never have that chance now._

_Wiping tears from his eyes he pulled the envelope with his name on it out of his back pocket. Smoothing it out he opened it and pulled out the letter that was inside._

_It read-_

My dearest John,

I love you. I've loved you for so long now that it's hard for me to remember what my life was like before you were in it. You brought me back to life, you breathed air back into my lungs and you jump started a heart that I believed to be dead and withered away. You showed me love, compassion, care... you gave me everything Hunter never gave me and so much more.

But now all that is gone and in its place is something I can't put any words too. It's beyond depression and being broken hearted. It's beyond despair and suffering. It's beyond pain and misery. It's so horrible that there isn't a word for it and you, the one I love beyond all others and trust like no one else, is the cause of it... and it hurts me too much to bare.

Yet, despite what has happened, I still love you and I still want you, but I know us will never be again because the damage is too deep and too far beyond repair to even attempt to fix things. This thought hurts me so much that I can't bare to live with it, so I've decided I'm not going too. I'm going to let my life bleed itself away. I'm going to let my heart stop beating and wither away. I'm going to make sure all the air deflates from my lungs. I'm going to make sure nothing or no one can bring me back.

And the reason I'm doing this is because I can't imagine my life without you in it. I can't imagine living in a world where you and me as a couple doesn't exist because I need you like I need air, like I need food and water, I need you to help me go on and be strong and now that you're not here, I see no point in trying because no one could ever mean to me what you mean to me. I don't want to live without you, I can't live without you, I refuse to live without you, so I'm not going to live anymore.

Did I ever tell you that I love you more then anyone has ever loved anyone? I don't think I have and I wish I would've told you that before now because maybe then we'd still be together.

Did I ever tell you that you are my life? That you're my one true reason for living and breathing? If I did, I wish I would have said it more then I did.

I'm so tired of hurting. I can't keep hurting. I can't keep pretending that happiness is meant for me when I've always known it wasn't.

I'm leaving you for good in hopes that you'll be happy, in hopes that you'll have the happiness in your life that I never had, in hopes that you'll find whatever it is you've been searching for that I could never give you.

As my life bleeds away my last thought will be of you and I'm hoping that if there is a God, he'll forgive me for this and allow me to watch over you until your life is over.

My time has run out.

This is the end.

Good-bye John.

I will love you until time ends and so much longer than that.

Eternally, Randy

_John began to cry harder then before, clutching the letter to his chest._

_If you go, I go John thought because I'm not willing to live without you, I can't and won't live without you._

_If Randy dies..._

_Then John dies too._

**My heart was breaking and I had tears in my eyes as I wrote that note.**

**Too many memories...**

**What do you think is going to happen next?**

**I think the better question would be what do you hope happens next?**

**Review and let me know!**


	35. Chapter 34

_John had no idea how many minutes, hours or maybe even days had gone by. All he knew was at that moment, he had no idea whether or not Randy would live or die and that thought alone was enough to drive him insane._

_When John came back from the cafeteria he found a doctor waiting for him, a clipboard in his hand and a grim expression on his face. John went over to the doctor and sat down. "How is he?" John asked softly._

"_Not good," replied the doctor "He has lost so much, it's a miracle he's even still alive. He's in very bad shape and we aren't holding out much hope for him."_

_John's heart sank and tears filled his eyes. "Can't you do anything?"_

"_He needs a blood transfusion," the doctor told John "But since he's a suicide patient, he's at the bottom of the list for a blood transfusion."_

"_What if I donate my blood for Randy?"_

"_Would you be wiling to? Are you his blood type?"_

"_I'd do anything for Randy and I'm a universal donor."_

"_Give me a few minutes to see if this can be allowed."_

_The doctor walked away and John put his head in hands, hoping and praying with all his might that they'll let him save Randy's life._

_A few minutes later the doctor came over and said "We have a room ready John. You can give Randy your blood."_

_John cried out in relief as he followed the doctor to the room._

_He quickly sat down and allowed himself to be prepped._

_He relaxed and closed his eyes as they took out his blood._

_He was doing this for Randy, the person he loved the most, the person he couldn't live without. The pain of the needle was nothing compared to the pain he'd feel if he lost Randy._

_Before he knew it the nurse was saying "You're done Mr. Cena."_

_John sat up and drank the orange juice the nurse handed to him. He looked at the doctor and asked "Now can I see Randy?"_

"_I'm sorry, but you can't," said the doctor "We need to get your blood into him as soon as possible. You're just going to have to wait a little longer."_

_Defeated and weak John went back out to the waiting room and sat down, silently praying that his blood would help Randy live._

**That's real love. Giving your blood to save the person you love.**

**Think it will be enough to keep Randy alive?**

**Review and let me know!**


	36. Chapter 35

Randy woke up slowly and thought I'm dead, I'm finally dead.

He opened his eyes a more and saw a bright white light in front of him.

How the hell did I get into heaven? I thought suicide's went to purgatory or limbo, some place like that? Randy was so confused.

And he hurt. You aren't supposed to hurt anymore when your dead he thought.

Just then he heard a voice say "You're finally awake. How do you feel?"

The light dimmed a bit and soon he was staring into the face of a kind looking women.

"Where am I?" asked Randy.

"In the hospital" she replied.

"I'm not dead?"

"You were close to it, but we brought you back."

Randy began to cry at her words. The one thing he thought he could get right he fucked up.

She patted his shoulder gently and said "You're very lucky to have such a caring boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Randy asked.

"Your boyfriend John," she replied "He's been here every minute since you've been admitted. He's the one who found you, called 911, rode in the ambulance with you... he even donated some of his blood s you could get the transfusion you needed in order to save you life."

"Are you sure it's John? Does he have short hair, blue eyes-"

"And the biggest heart I've ever seen," she told him warmly "And yes we're sure it's John because that's the name he gave us."

Randy's eyes widened and his heart thudded in his chest.

John had found him...

John had done everything he could to save Randy...

He had given up his blood so Randy could have it...

John really did love him...

It was all too much for Randy to take and he began to cry again, harder than before.

The nurse said "I'll go let John know you're awake."

All Randy could do was nod as she left the room.

How could he have been so blind and paranoid?

How could he have believed Hunter over John?

How could John still want Randy alive after the horrible things he had said to John?

Randy felt his heart break as his cries ran through his whole body.

**Well Randy's alive, so no one can send any angry fan girls after me lol!  
What do you think will happen next?**

**And do you think Randy will be able to forgive himself?**

**Review!**


	37. Chapter 36

_John saw the nurse leave Randy's room so he stood up as he saw her make her way over to him._

_"How is he?" John asked her._

_"He's awake," she replied "And he's really emotional right now."_

_"Can I see him?"_

_"I'll have to ask the doctor. Just sit tight and I'll give you an answer when I have one."_

_John sat back and watched the nurse walk away before resting his head in his hands and hoping that the doctor would allow him to see Randy._

_John had no idea how much time had passed. All he heard was the nurse say "John are you still awake?"_

_John sat up and blinked his eyes a few times. "Yeah I'm awake," he told her "I was just having heavily thinking and praying."_

_"Well I talked to the doctor and he said you can go see Randy, but you cant stay in his room too long because he needs his rest and he's emotional right now so we don't want to stress him or cause further damage to him. His road to recovery is going to be a long one."_

_"I know. I promise I won't stay long or stress him out."_

_"Then you can go see him."_

_"Thank you."_

_The nurse patted John's arm before walking away._

_Taking a deep breath John stood up and made his way to Randy's room._

**This is the first they'll be face to face since the incident.**

**Think it will go well?**

**Think it will go badly?**

**Review and let me know!**


	38. Chapter 37

**This chapter has been a long time coming lol! I'm finally unstuck with this fic, so it will be getting updated more often :) Hope you like what I have in store for everybody!**

Randy heard John come into the room, but he didn't look at him, he kept his eyes fixated on his bandaged wrists.

_John slowly walked over to Randy, keeping his eyes fixated on the man he loves. When he reached the bottom of the hospital bed he swallowed hard and softly said "Hey."_

_"Hey" Randy whispered._

_"How are you feeling?"_

_Randy shrugged. "I don't know how I'm feeling."_

_"Oh."_

Randy heard John move, then felt the bed sink a bit. He saw John's pale hand grab one of his tan hands and gently squeeze. Randy bit his lip, holding back tears. He felt John caress his face, then heard him whisper "Look at me."

"No" said Randy.

"Why?"

"Because if I look at you I'll start crying."

"I'm already crying."

Randy averted his eyes up and saw this was true. "Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

"Because I almost lost my whole universe" John replied.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do. You know I do."

That's when Randy broke down into tears.

_John wrapped his arms around Randy, holding him close as the tears poured down his face. "I was so scared," John told him tearfully "When I found you-"_

_John cut off, the sobs catching on his throat._

_"I'm sorry," Randy sobbed "I'm so sorry."_

_John held Randy tighter to him, their bodies heaving with sobs. They stayed that way for a very long time, just crying and holding each other close._

**I know it's sorta short, but since it was the first chapter of this fic I've written in months, I wasn't fully sure what to o with it.**

**More to come!**

**Review!**


	39. Chapter 38

After they had stopped crying Randy wiped at his eyes and looked at John who was staring at him intently. "I'm sorry John," he said "I should have listened to you, I should have believed you."

John caressed his cheek and said "It isn't your fault. Hunter knows your weaknesses and he used them to tear us apart. This isn't your fault or my fault, it's all Hunter and Edge's fault."

"I still shouldn't have doubted you."

"I'm not blaming you Randy and I forgive you, I'll always forgive you no matter what happens."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"You may not feel like you deserve it, but I'm still going to give it."

Randy looked down again, unsure of what to say.

_John caressed Randy's cheek again and said "I will be here for you no matter what Randy, I love you."_

_"I love you too John," Randy whispered "But I don't think right now is the time for us to make decisions about our future."_

_"Randy-"_

_Just then the nurse came in and said "Visiting hours are over. John you'll have to come back tomorrow."_

_"Can we just have another minute please?" asked John._

_"Just one."_

_The nurse closed the door and John looked at Randy. "I'll come back tomorrow," he told Randy "And when I do we need to talk."_

_"All right" Randy said softly._

_John kissed Randy's forehead and said "I love you."_

_"Love you too" Randy whispered._

_John left Randy's room, a new determination burning inside him._

_He was going to find a way to get back at Hunter and Edge._

_John wasn't going to let Randy go. That is why it was time for him to tell Randy the whole story. It was time for him to tell Randy why he couldn't let him go._

**What do you the whole story is?**

**How do you think John will get back at Hunter and Edge?**

**Review and tell me your thought!**


	40. Chapter 39

Randy fidgeted nervously as his therapist opened a notebook and said "So Randy, tell me why you're here."

"You already know why I'm here" Randy told him.

"I do, but I want to hear from you why you're here."

"I'm here because I tried to kill myself. I thought that my fiancée John had cheated on me with the same person my ex Hunter had cheated on me with."

"What made you think that?"

"I saw John kissing him."

"Tell me the whole story Randy."

_John set down his pen and cracked his knuckles as he stretched. He had written down every detail in a letter to Randy and it had taken him most of the night to do so, but he knew it would be worth it._

_Now to get the letter to Randy._

The therapist set down his pen and said "You've been through a lot Randy."

"Yeah I have" Randy agreed.

"So what do you think your next step will be in dealing with everything?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"Randy I can't tell you what to do. All I can do is give you advice and my opinion."

"Then do that."

"All right."

Randy held his breath as he waited for the therapists next words.

_John walked up to the nurses station and said "I'm here to see Randy Orton."_

_"He's in his therapy session right now," the nurse told him "He won't be done for another two hours."_

_John sighed, that was too long of a wait. "Well I have something for him," John told her "Could you please give it to him for me?"_

_"Certainly," she said "Just give me whatever it is and I'll put it in his room."_

_John handed the nurse the letter and said "Thank you very much."_

_"You're welcome" she said._

_John left the hospital and got in his car._

_Now to go visit two old friends who just might be the very people he needed to help him straighten this whole mess out..._

**This chapter was just a filler, so sorry if it sucks.**

**Next chapter you will find out EVERYTHING!**

**Excited?**

**I know its been a long time coming, but I promise you won't be disappointed!**

**And who do you think John's mystery friends are?**

**Review and tell me your thoughts!**

**Also I'm sorry that I've been M.I.A. for a long while, but a lot of personal things have happened over the past few months that I couldn't get away from. It's been a tough past few moths, but now I'm back and ready to finish this fic, update my other fics and get some new ones out there! :)**


	41. Chapter 40

**This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! The moment where you find out everything is here! Prepare yourself! :)**

Randy entered his room, his head whirling from all the advice the doctor had given him. The doctor had given him so much to think about, so much to consider... it was overwhelming!

Randy sat down on his bed and looked over at the bedside table where he noticed a while envelope with his name on it. He picked up it up and opened it, the smell of John's cologne filling his nostrils. "Oh John," Randy whispered "What do you have to say to me?"

Randy unfolded the letter, his eyes widening at how long it was. "John you must have a lot to say" Randy whispered.

Laying back on his bed, Randy began to read.

_Randy,_

_I'm about to tell you something I've never told anyone. I'm about to divulge the deepest part of my heart and soul to you. I'm not telling you this to make you forgive me or to make you trust me again, I'm telling you this because you deserve to know the truth, you deserve to know exactly why I want to be with you, why I've tried so hard to save you and show you the love you deserve. I know this will change everything for us, I'm hoping that it will make things better, but what happens is entirely up to you, I'm giving you all the power. Now here it is, the reason._

_When I was 18 I met a beautiful, wonderful man named Frank. He was 5 years older than me, but that didn't matter to us because we fell in love with one another. He taught me so much about love, life, being true to myself, being true to others and so many other life lessons that if I wrote them all down, it would fill a page or two. No one knew we were together, not even my dad who I trust and love more than anyone. He knew I was gay and still accepted me, but I just couldn't tell him and to this day I don't know why I couldn't tell him. I moved in with Frank 6 months after we met and I was so in love, so convinced that we would be together until the day we died, I never considered us being apart, I couldn't even bare the thought of me without him._

_One day, 2 years later, Frank went out with some of his friends. I had stayed home because I was planning a big surprise for him, I was going to ask him to marry me. I knew he was older and that he should probably be the one to propose, but I knew that our ages didn't matter, that all that mattered was our love, so I didn't see why I couldn't be the one to pop the question. He told me he'd be home by midnight and I knew he would be because he never broke his word to me, not a once. Midnight came and went, Frank never came home. I grew worried because this wasn't like him so I called his cell phone and it went straight to voice mail. I grew panicked and was ready to leave to go look for him when I heard a knock at our door. I opened the door and there stood two cops. I let them inside and that's when they broke the news to me, the news that would change my life forever._

_While out with his friends Frank had run into an old ex of his. They started talking which had gone fine until Frank mentioned me. The ex, who still loved Frank and regretted letting him go, grew angry and began to cause a scene, throwing bottles, chairs, anything he could get his hands on. Frank's friends grabbed Frank and they left, unaware that Frank's ex was following them until they heard a gunshot and Frank dropped to the ground. They called 911, but it was too late, he was gone, the bullet had gone straight through his head. _

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I couldn't grasp it, I couldn't accept it. I began to cry and shake so hard I thought I'd never calm down. The cops took to me to the hospital so I could view Frank's body and say good-bye. When I saw him laying on that cold metal table, I lost it. I threw myself on top of him and begged him to wake up, I told him he couldn't leave me here alone because I didn't know how to be without him. I kissed him, hoping I could breathe life back into him, but I couldn't, he was somewhere else, somewhere I couldn't follow. The doctor had to pry me away from him because I refused to leave on my own. My whole world had just fallen to pieces and I didn't know what to do._

_After Frank's funeral I went back to our apartment and laid in our bed, just breathing in his scent while I held a picture of him. I knew I couldn't go on without him, I knew that kind of life wasn't possible for me so I went into our bathroom and grabbed all the pills I could find and began swallowing them. I don't even know how many I took, it could have been 10, 20, 50, I don't know, to this day I don't know how many there were. Then I laid down in our bed and fell asleep. _

_I don't know how much time had passed, but when I opened my eyes all I saw was a bright white light. I was filled with joy because I thought I had died, but I wasn't dead, I was in the ICU. One of Frank's friends had found me and called 911. I was then brought to the hospital where they pumped my stomach and did whatever else they could to save me. I began to cry. I was so angry at myself because that was my chance to reunite myself with Frank and I had blown it. I had to stay in the hospital for six months because they didn't trust that I could care for myself and during that time I had spoken to grief counselors, therapists, priests, anyone they gave me to talk to. When I was released I wen back to our apartment and just laid in bed for days. One night I saw a white light in the corner of our bedroom and then I saw Frank standing by the bed. I sat up, my heart filled with joy. I began to speak, but he held up his hand and said "I love you John, I always will, but you can't hold onto me forever. I as your first love, but I'm not your soulmate. He's still out there, waiting for you and when you find him, you'll know. Please don't hold onto me, live on and be happy. Live for the both of us. Good-bye."_

_I began to cry and ended up crying myself to sleep. When I woke up I thought it had all been a dream, but then I saw a white feather laying on the pillow next to me and I knew that it had been real. Frank coming to me and saying those things... that was all it took to get me back on track. I couldn't let him down and I couldn't keep dwelling on my misery because he didn't want that for me and I couldn't disappoint the man I had loved so deeply._

_Then one day I found him, I had found my soulmate... and it was you Randy. The first time I saw you in OVW I knew you were the one. I can't explain how I knew it, I just did. I wanted to tell you how I felt, I wanted us to be together, but at that time you were dating someone else and then I quickly became engrossed in my wrestling. Then when we entered the WWE I watched you from afar, keeping my eyes on you, hoping you were happy. Then when you got with Hunter... something inside of me went cold, like my soul knew what you were in for. Then when I found out what he had done to you, what you had done to yourself because of him... it took every ounce of my self control to not kill that bastard for hurting you. You have no idea how badly it hurt me to know you were hurting, to know that you thought you were all alone in the world and that no one could ever love you when I had loved you for so long._

_Randy, I came after you because I've loved you from the moment I saw you, because I knew you were my soulmate the moment I laid my eyes on you. I couldn't let you go, I couldn't let you slip into the darkness I once fell into. Randy, I can't let you go, I don't want to let you go, a world without you isn't one I'd want to be apart of. I love you and we belong together and there is nothing anyone can say or do to change that. You're mine and I'm yours and that's the way it will always be no matter what you decide. My beautiful Viper, you mean everything to me and I will do whatever it takes to set things right, not just between us, but for everyone else. I would have told you all this in person, but I was so afraid of what you might have to say, I had to write it down instead. _

_You don't have to decide anything right now, you can have all the time you want to process everything and make a decision. I'll wait for you until the day I die if that's how long it takes. I love you Randy Keith Orton and that will never change, whether I live one lifetime or one million lifetimes. I just wish I would have told you how I felt sooner, I wish I could have saved you from all the pain and suffering and misery and darkness. My only hope is that you will let me spend the rest of our lives making things right._

_All my love, written with all my heart and soul,_

_ John_

Randy put the letter down, the tears pouring down his face.

So that was why John tried so hard, that was why John wanted him so badly, because he loved Randy for just being himself and because they were soulmates.

Randy had never applied that word to Hunter, never even thought that word could hold a true meaning, but now... now Randy knew he was wrong. That word did hold true meaning and the true meaning of that word was John.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Randy stood up and walked out of his room.

Wait until his therapist hears all of this...

**So there you have it, that's the reason why John couldn't let Randy be alone.**

**How do you feel about all of this?**

**Was it worth the wait?**

**And where do you think things will go from here?**

**Review and let me know!**


	42. Chapter 41

_John nervously held his breath as he waited for someone to answer the door. When the door opened John smiled and said "Hello Shawn."_

"_We were waiting for you," Shawn said "Come on in."_

_John stepped inside and Shawn closed the door. "Where's Christian?" John asked._

"_In the kitchen putting the dishes away," replied Shawn "He's been busy all day, trying to keep his mind off of this visit."_

"_I know this is going to be hard on both of you, but I appreciate you both taking the time to talk to me and help me."_

_Just then Christian came out of the kitchen, a plate of cookies in his hand. "Hello John," he said "I hope you like snicker doodles."_

"_Snicker doodles are great," said John "Thank you."_

_They sat down and John asked "Did you hear about Randy?"_

_Shawn nodded and said "We heard everything. Can you send him our best wishes?"_

"_Of course"_

_Christian cleared his throat and said "We're both still trying to figure out where things went wrong. Adam and I were so happy together, then one day he just snapped and things took a turn for the worse after that."_

"_How did he end up with Hunter?" John asked._

_Shawn cleared his throat and said "Edge manipulated Hunter into believing I had cheated on him. I couldn't believe it when Hunter accused me of cheating, then left me. A month later he started dating Randy despite the fact that he was with Edge."_

"_So Hunter was cheating on Randy the whole time?"_

"_Yes and when I tried to tell Randy, he wouldn't listen, he thought I was jealous."_

"_But you weren't."_

"_No I was just heart broken that the man I had spent so many years with believed that I would cheat on him and then left before giving me a chance to set things straight."_

"_Why did Adam do that?"_

"_Adam wanted power," Christian replied "He wanted to be the best wrestler in the company, in the world and he knew Hunter was the one who could get him there. Adam was insanely jealous of the success both you and Randy had."_

"_What happened between you two?"_

"_Nothing really. Things were fine until one night when Adam just snapped and told me we were over and that he ha never loved me, he had just used me to get to the top of the tag division and that over time I had proved to be worthless."_

"_But why did Hunter get with Randy?"_

"_Because Edge asked him too," replied Shawn "He knew that Randy was his biggest competition and he wanted Randy out of the way, he wanted to destroy Randy so he could become top dog."_

"_Why didn't he target me and not Randy?"_

"_Because he knew Randy was weaker, that deep down inside Randy was an insecure wreck who was constantly worried about what would happen if he ever stopped performing well, he was worried that one day no one would consider him valuable anymore."_

_John sat back, taking it all in. He ran a hand through his hair and asked "So how do we fix this?"_

"_I'm not sure," said Christian "All I know is despite everything I want Adam back. I know he isn't a bad guy, he just lost sight of the things that are really important. Adam is insecure deep down and no one knows that but me. He needs me, I know he does."_

"_And I want Hunter back," Shawn told him "That's why I'm giving you this."_

_Shawn stood up and went over to the VHS rack that was by the television. He pulled out a VHS and handed it to John. John took it is his hands, looking for a label, there wasn't one. "What is it?" asked John._

"_Just find some way to get Hunter to see it," Shawn said "Watch it with Randy and come up with a plan. Christian and I will help you in anyway we can."_

"_Why can't you tell me what it is?"_

"_Because it would just be easier for you to watch it."_

_John nodded and said "I'll watch it and I'll think of something. I promise that one way or another things will get worked out and things will go back to how they should be."_

"_I hope so," said Christian "Because I don't want to see anyone else get hurt as a result of Hunter and Adam."_

_Just then John's phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?" he asked._

"_John it's Randy," said the voice "Can you please come to the hospital? We need to talk."_

"_Of course. I'll be there in about a half hour."_

"_All right."_

_He hung up and John looked at Shawn and Christian._

"_Go," said Shawn "Randy needs you. Call us when you have something."_

"_I will," said John "And thank you for everything."_

"_Thank us when it's over" Christian told him._

_John nodded and ran out the door and quickly got into his car._

_Time to go see Randy and tell him everything that he had just found out._

**So we find out how and why things happened the way they did.**

**What do you think is on the mystery VHS tape Shawn gave John?**

**Will it help?**

**And what do you think Randy has to say to John?**

**Review and let me know!**


	43. Chapter 42

Randy sat on his hospital bed, folding John's note in his hands. A knock on the door made him look up and when he did he saw John standing there. "Hey" Randy said softly.

"Hey" said John.

"You can come over and sit down if you want."

John came over and sat down next to Randy. "I would have been here sooner," John told him "But I had to care of something important first."

"I understand," said Randy "I read your letter John."

"_Yeah?" asked John "What do you think?"_

"_Why didn't you ever tell me any of this?" Randy asked him._

"_I was scared Randy. I was scared you'd reject me or that you'd call me a liar."_

"_I wouldn't have done either of those things John."_

"_I wish I would have known that."_

_They sat silently, looking at each other until John cleared his throat and said "I went to see Shawn and Christian."_

Randy's eyes widened. "Why?" he asked.

"Because Shawn used to date Hunter and Christian used to date Adam," John replied "And I was hoping they could help."

"And were they helpful?"

"Well I did find out somethings..."

"Like what?"

John caressed Randy's cheek and said "Randy I don't think you want me to tell you."

"I want to know John," Randy told him "No matter how bad it is I want to know. Please don't keep anything from me."

"All right I'll tell you, but be prepared, it's not a pleasant story."

"I can take it."

"All right..."

_John watched Randy's expression as he finished telling him everything Shawn had told him. Randy looked shocked, then angry, then sad, then he started crying. John grabbed Randy and held him close. "I don't care what that bastard Hunter thinks," John told him "You are not weak. You are one of the bravest men I have ever met. He was the weak one, he had to manipulate others to feel strong, to feel like he mattered."_

"_But I-" began Randy._

_John made Randy look at him. "You are not the weak one," John told him "Hunter is and he's a selfish prick who doesn't deserve to know happiness. You are the man I love and you deserve to have the world served to you on a silver platter. Fuck Hunter, he doesn't matter, he never has and he never will. The only person that matters is you and that's the way it will always be. I love you Randy Orton and I'm not going anywhere even if you ever tell me to, you're stuck with me now and until the day one of us dies."_

Randy wiped at his eyes and said "You're right John. Hunter is the weak one, not me."

"I'm glad you realize that" John told him gently.

"And I love you too. I'm so sorry things got this bad and that-"

John placed a finger on his lips and said "I forgive you."

"But how are we going to set things right?"

_John pulled the VHS tape out of his book bag and said "Shawn gave me this. I don't know what's on it. All I know is Shawn told me to find someway to get Hunter to watch it."_

_Randy took the the tape and held it in his hands. "Do you really think it can help?" he asked John._

"_I'm not sure, but I trust Shawn, so I believe it can."_

"_Can we wait to watch it until I'm home?"_

"_That's fine. I wasn't going to watch it without you anyways."_

_Randy smiled and kissed John's cheek. "Will you stay here for awhile?"_

"_Of course. Visiting hours don't end for another 2 hours."_

_Randy smiled again and squeezed John's hand. John squeezed back and said "I promise you that one way or another, everything will work itself out and we'll be happy."_

"_Don't make a promise you can't keep John."_

"_I can keep this one, you'll see."_

**Well John and Randy got things figured out between them.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**And I know everyone wants to know what's on that tape, but you don't get to find out yet. I'm making all of you guess a little longer :)**

**Review!**


	44. Chapter 43

2 Weeks Later

After many therapy sessions and a promise to seek therapy outside of the hospital, Randy was released from the hospital. The doctor told him he couldn't return to the wrestling ring for a least a month, but that didn't bother Randy too much, he was just glad to be going home.

John picked him up, holding a big box of chocolates and a carton of cigarettes. Randy smiled and said "You know me too well."

"I have a feeling the chocolates might last longer than the cigarettes" joked John.

Randy laughed and said "No the chocolates won't last that long because you'll be helping me with them."

"Very true," John laughed "But there is one more surprise for you, it's at home."

"A stripper?"

John just laughed.

_John opened the front door for Randy who looked inside and grinned when he saw Cody, Ted, Shawn and Christian standing there. "Welcome home Randy!" they all yelled, throwing confetti._

_Randy laughed and said "Thank you, it's nice to be home and be able to eat real food."_

_"Which there is plenty of," John told him, pointing to the kitchen "Go dig in."_

_Randy didn't need to be told twice._

After 3 hours of laughter, catching up and board games, everyone went home. Randy fell back onto the couch, tired but happy. He looked at John who was holding the video tape in his hand. Randy sat up and asked "Do you think we should watch it now?"

"I think we should," said John "I'm just a little nervous to see what's on it."

"Well I highly doubt it's porn John, so I think we'll be all right."

John let out a laugh and said "This is true. Guess we'll just have to watch it to find out what's on it."

"I'll hold your hand."

John smiled and kissed Randy's cheek. "I'll hold yours too."

John slid the tape in the VCR before sitting down next to Randy. Grabbing each others hands and holding their breaths, John pressed play.

_After the tape was finished and the screen was blue, John and Randy sat back, their eyes wide, shock running through them._

_"I don't fuckin believe it" said John._

_"Me either" said Randy._

_"Adam did all that just-"_

_"Yeah I know. And poor Shawn-"_

_"Yeah I know."_

_"We gotta get Hunter to see this. It could set everything right."_

_"Do you think Hunter will believe it?"_

_"That we'll just have to find out."_

_John looked at Randy and said "I think I have an idea of how to get Hunter to see this."_

_"What is it?" asked Randy._

_"I'll tell you, but first I want to call Shawn and Christian and let them in on it."_

_"All right."_

_John pulled out his cell phone and called Shawn. "Be here in 10 minutes," John told him "I came up with an idea."_

_"Will do" said Shawn._

_John hung up his cell phone and looked at Randy._

_"We'll make everything right Randy," he told him "I know we will."_

_Randy nodded and said "I believe you John."_

_If the plan gets executed right everyone will be happy again thought John, so nothing can wrong._

_Nothing will go wrong._

_Hopefully..._

**Next chapter you get to find out what's on Shawn's mystery tape.**

**Think John's plan will work?**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	45. Chapter 44

1 Week Later

Randy and John watched in the back as Hunter and Edge made their way into the ring. Edge was smirking as he held the WWE Championship in the air and Hunter was also smirking as he walked to the ring with the World Heavyweight Championship around his waist. Edge held open the ropes for Hunter he he climbed into the ring.

Randy looked at John and said "I can't believe I ever loved Hunter, he's such an asshole."

"I know Randy," John said, squeezing his hand "But hopefully after tonight Hunter will get his head out of ass and go back to the Hunter that Shawn fell in love with."

"Do you really think it will work John?"

"I do."

Randy still looked unsure, but said "All right."

"_And nothing will ever break us up," Edge told the crowd "Hunter and I are a team and there is no force on Earth that could come between us."_

"_That is where you're wrong" Edge heard a voice say._

_He turned to see John and Randy walk out onto the entrance ramp. "Well, well, well," he said "Look what we have here- a punk ass has been and a suicidal little bitch."_

"_At least we didn't have to lie our way to the top" Randy snapped at Edge._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You know exactly what we're talking about Edge," John told him "You lied to Hunter about Shawn so you could get with him, then you had Hunter destroy Randy because you were fraid of him."_

"_What are they talking about Adam?" Hunter asked him._

"_Nothing," he told Hunter "They are just jealous baby."_

"_Well maybe this will help refresh your memory," Randy told him "Roll the footage."_

Randy and John watch as Edge and Shawn appeared on screen, looking angry.

"Hunter will never believe you," Shawn told Edge "He knows I would never cheat on him. Also Hunter isn't stupid, he'll see right through your little charade."

"That's what you think," Edge told him, smirking "He'll believe whatever I tell him to believe when I show him the photos."

"What photos?"

Edge reached into his back pocket and pulled out some photos. He handed them to Shawn, who looked through them, shocked silent. He looked at Edge and asked "What are these?"

"Photo shopped photos of you and various men," Edge told him "I got one of my buddies to photo shop them perfectly. He photo shopped Hunter out, added in another man, then put the picture on a different background so Hunter will never know that these were once photos of you and him together."

"How did you get photos of me and Hunter to begin with?" Shawn demanded.

"I have my ways" Edge told him.

"It doesn't matter. Hunter will never believe you, with or without these fake photos."

"Wanna bet? Hunter is an idiot, he'll believe whatever someone tells him. He'll never suspect that these are fake and that I'm only trying to get into his bed because it's a place of power and that is what I want Hunter's power and his influence. He's an idiot, but a powerful idiot."

"You selfish prick!" Shawn yelled "How dare you think about using my Hunter that way?"

"He was your Hunter," Edge smirked "Now he'll be mine and no one will be able to stop me."

"I'll stop you. I'll find a way too. What you're doing is horrible and wrong."

Edge laughed and said "If you think what I have planned for you and Hunter is bad, just wait until you see what I have planned for Randy Orton."

Edge plucked the photos out of Shawn's hand and said "Enjoy being alone. I'll be sure to make Hunter happier than you ever did. Cheers."

Edge walked off the screen and that's when Shawn noticed the camera was on.

"Hmmmmm" was all Shawn said before going over to the camera and turning it off.

_John looked at Hunter and said "Shawn gave us this tape because you wouldn't listen to him. He knew this would be the only way for you to find out the truth. Shawn never cheated on you Hunter, he loved you and he still does."_

_Just then Shawn came out, holding a microphone of his own. "I still love you Hunter," he said "Despite everything I still want to be with you. So what are you going to do?"_

_Hunter looked at Edge, his face angry. Edge turned pale and said "Baby they're the liars, not me. They somehow set that tape up. That's not me, it's someone who looks like me. They're the ones who are lying. I lo-"_

"_SHUT UP!" yelled Hunter "You lying little bitch! You ruined my relationship with Shawn! I hate you! It's over! Get out of my life and out of my sight!"_

_Hunter dropped the microphone and got out of the ring, walking up the ramp to Shawn, who he pulled into his arms, whispering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."_

"_I forgive you" Shawn whispered back._

_Hunter looked over at Randy and John and said "Thank you. And I'm sorry."_

"_We'll talk about it later" John told him._

_Hunter nodded before grabbing Shawn's hand and leading him backstage._

Randy watched Edge sink down in the middle of the ring, his face in his hands. Just then Christian ran past Randy and John and into the ring. He started crying as he lifted Edge up and looked into his eyes. Edge looked at him, his eyes wide, his face stunned. They starting saying things to each other before pulling each other into a passionate embrace, both of them crying hard. Randy looked over at John who had tears in his eyes as well.

_John looked over at Randy and said "Our work here is done. All is right again."_

"_Yeah it is," said Randy "And it's all thanks to you."_

"_I couldn't have done it without you, Shawn and Christian. We all did it."_

"_Yeah we did."_

_John pulled Randy into a tight hug, which Randy happily returned. Grabbing each other hand and feeling satisfied they walked backstage and out the arena doors._

_Finally all was right again._

**So now we all know what's on the tape.**

**Was it worth the wait?**

**Are you happy with how things turned out?**

**Just wait until you see what happens in the last chapter which is next!**

**Review!**


	46. Chapter 45

6 Months Later

"I know pronounce you husband and husband," said the minister "You may kiss now."

Everyone cheered as Hunter and Shawn kissed, making their marriage official.

It had been 6 months exactly since the truth had been revealed and everything was now right. After a lot of talking and some therapy sessions, there were no harsh feelings between anyone anymore. Adam and Christian had gotten back together and were married 3 months after they got back together. Now Hunter and Shawn were married and very happy. Randy looked over at John, who was clapping and beaming happily. Things had been perfect between Randy and John since they had set everything straight, but Randy couldn't help but wonder when- if ever- John would propose to him again.

_John watched happily as Shawn and Hunter walked down the aisle, hand in hand. He could see Adam and Christian beaming happily as well and throwing confetti in the air. He looked over at Randy who looked happy, but also looked lost in thought. "Hey," said John, nudging him gently "Are you all right?"_

"_Just thinking," said Randy "I can't believe it's been 6 months since everything happened."_

"_Me either, but everyone's happy now and that's all that matters."_

"_Yeah I know, but-."_

_Randy trailed off and John knew exactly what Randy was thinking. _

_Little did Randy know what was going to happen later..._

"Speech, speech, speech" Randy chanted along with everyone else.

Shawn stood up and said "OK, OK. Calm down all you rowdy people."

Everyone laughed.

Hunter stood up and said "This day wouldn't be happening right now if it wasn't for two certain people. John Cena and Randy Orton helped me realize that Shawn has always been the one and that he was the person I belonged with. Without the two of them being truthful, loyal and very creative, Shawn and I wouldn't be together right now. So John and Randy, I thank you both from the bottom of my heart."

"That's right," Shawn agreed "If it wasn't for you two I wouldn't have gotten the man I love back. That's why right now we're turning things over to John who asked us for a special favor."

_John stood up and said "In reality all the credit goes to you Shawn because you trusted me to help set things right, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a big part in setting things right."_

_Everyone laughed._

_John held up his hands and said "Now as you all know the love of my life is Randy Orton and he was also a big part in setting things right. He has been a very big and special part of my life and that is why right now I want to take a moment and as him something very important."_

Randy watched as John got down on one knee and he knew exactly what John was going to ask. Randy smiled and said "You don't have to ask me John, I already know what you're going to ask me and my answer is the same as it was the first time- yes John I will marry you."

_Tears filled John's eyes as Randy said the words he had been hoping he'd hear. Slipping the ring onto Randy's fingers, he picked Randy up and kissed him passionately, hearing everyone cheer. When they pulled apart they saw Adam and Christian smiling and clapping and Shawn and Hunter beaming with their hands over their hearts._

_John looked at Randy and said "You'll never be alone again."_

"_Neither will you" Randy told him._

"_I love Randy."_

"_And I love you John."_

_Kissing again, they held each other close, thinking of what their future together might hold. _

_What will happen next is unknown, but the one thing that they both knew for sure that is no matter what happens next, they wouldn't have to face it alone._

**The end!**

**Well it's the end except for The Future chapter which will be posted immediately after this.**

**So what did you think of that ending?**

**Review and let me know!**


	47. The Future

3 months after Shawn and Hunter got married, John and Randy got married in a small ceremony in Las Vegas. A year later they adopted a 6 month old baby boy named Henry and a 3 month old baby girl named Jody. Both John and Randy are still wrestling in the WWE, John is still on Raw and Randy is now on Smackdown.

Adam sadly had to retire due to a life threatening injury. He is now a part time actor and a stay at home dad, raising his and Christian's two sons Samuel and Mason. Christian is still wrestling in the WWE on Smackdown.

Shawn is also retired and is now a stay at home dad raising his and Hunter's daughter Kimberly. Hunter is now the COO of the WWE.

The three couples have remained on good speaking terms, occasionally getting together for family vacations and family picnics.

All three couples are also still very happy and very much in love.

No one is alone and everyone is happy.

A perfect ending to a story that seemed like it wold end in disaster.

All is well that ends well.

**Now this is the official end of Not Alone.**

**It was a looooong time coming.**

**Thanks to everyone who stuck by me and this fic and continued to give us both support.**

**Now as much as I know you guys would probably love a sequel for this fic, there won't be one.**

**So I hope you enjoyed Not Alone and will check out my other fanfics! There are still plenty more on their way :)**

**Review!**


End file.
